


When Wolves Fall in Love

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, AU, F/M, Full Shift, High School, Lone Wolf, M/M, Pack Dynamics, humans and wolves, hunting the regular kind, true mate, weres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean and River Winchester have and agreanged marriage to Jimmy and Castiel Novak little did they know they would meet their true mates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a professional writer, trust me I know! But if you are reading this thank you!

A blur of white was all that rushed by the buck it had no idea it was being stalked, hunted and about to be food, the wolves had been watching this heard for sometime the three of them watching and waiting biding their time before they would attack and take down the weakest in the herd. 

John Winchester was the pack alpha of the west coast had twins and Alpha and Omega who he was set to marry off to the Novak twins they were from the midwest, their father Zach and the best access to what the pack needed in exchange for access to the docks along the coast and a new alliance should one be needed they agreed to marry off their children.

Dean and River Winchester were 17 years old white blonde hair, ethereal green eyes and slightly pointed ears gave away they were not entirely human Dean was tall almost 6 feet while River was small 5’2 but made up for it in her fighting skills, they kept mostly to the pack while at school the humans thought they were weird River wore a white collar signifying her status as an omega one the human girls thought that she was part of some weird sex cult and called the police but she explained that in fact she liked wearing it and they were not a sex cult.

James and Castiel Novak were the opposite of their intended mates black hair and electric blue eyes, with slightly pointed ears 17 years old James was the Alpha he was kind and loving gentle ad soft alpha he had watched him brothers be cruel to their mates and vowed never to be like that to his, Castiel or Cas as he likes to be called was the omega sweet and submissive he too wore a while collar signifying his place as and omega.

“River?” John asked as he entered her room.

“Hi! Daddy” she said stepping out of her closet in a black dress.

“You look beautiful sweetheart” he said.

“I'm so nervous what if he doesn't like me?" she asked. 

“He will love you, just be you and you'll be fine” John said “come on time to head down.” 

River grabbed on to her father's elbow as he escorted her down the stairs to meet her mate.

They lined up outside waiting for their new mates to show up.

“Dad why so formal?” Dean asked.

“Zachs a bit formal and besides it's been a while since anyone come to visit” John said.

“Not since mom” River said softly.

“It's ok, Riv” Dean said rubbing his sisters back. 

“You'll keep me safe, right Dean?” she whispered.

“Always” he said with a soft smile.

Black SUV pulled up to the house the driver stepped out and opened the back door and tall balding older man stepped out, followed by two taller men with dark hair, they smelled good River whined a bit when their scent hit her, Dean shifted and looked at his sister she mouthed sorry, she didn't mean too,

“Zachariah” John said in greeting. 

“Hello John” he said shaking John’s hand.

“My son Dean, and my daughter River.”

“My sons Jimmy and Cas” he said.

“Dean meet Cas” John said.

“Hi” Dean said with a bright smile. 

“Hello Alpha” Cas said looking down.

“Hello River” Jimmy said not waiting for Zach to say anything he wanted to meet her.

“Hello Alpha” she said softly not looking up but smiling.

“Let's go inside it's getting cold out here” John said leading everyone inside to the living room Jimmy took Rivers hand and pulled her aside.

“Alpha did I do something?” she asked.

“No, I just needed to tell you, you don't have to worry I'm not cruel Cas will tell you” Jimmy said “I know that it's something omegas worry about.”

“That's good because I know how to fight,” she said with a smile. 

“I'll keep that in mind” he said chuckling leading her back into the living room with everyone.

John and Zach were talking about formality and the wedding ceremony that would take place after they all turned 18 so it was legal in the eyes of the human, Jimmy stayed close to River soaking in her scent, she was beautiful and her scent was relaxing.

“You're staring” she whispered.

“It's hard not to” he said she blushed smiled and turned away from him. 

“Kids we have a hunt coming up” John said. 

“I'm excited” Dean said smiling. 

“Do you hunt?” River asked Jimmy. 

“I try to I'm not the best at it I have a hard time letting the wolf take full control, I overthink everything” Jimmy said. 

“I love hunting, I love running through the woods it's freeing” River said.

“You let your Omegas hunt?” Zach asked John.

“Yes in case something happens to her alpha” John said. 

“River and I have a hard time digesting store bought meats” Dean said. 

Zach nodded he had never thought of it that way Omegas in his pack weren't aloud to hunt that was the alphas job but wolves that were sensitive to certain meats it would make sense for them to be able to hunt.

“How do you deal with the human population?” Zach asked. 

“We have the sheriff, the principal and a few teachers to help with our studies on the weekends” John said. 

“We have to do Saturday school?” Jimmy asked. 

“It's only for a few hours, I'll be there” River said smiling. 

“I guess that will make it more bearable” Jimmy said with a smile.

John raised an eyebrow at his daughter and her new mate openly flirting, it's not that River hadn't boyfriends it's just she was never so open as to flirt in front of John or Dean, he was happy she liked her new mate.

“How will classes go?” Zach asked. 

“They will have all their classes together, stay together at all times” John said. 

“The other alphas have tried to get River so we need you to keep her safe, we had a close call a few weeks ago” John said. 

“DAD,” she scolded. 

“River what happened?’ Jimmy asked with concern in his voice. 

River looked at her dad angry he bought it up like she was some helpless omega that needed a big strong alpha to protect her, ok well maybe she did sometimes and Jimmy did smell really nice, John gave her the go on motion to explain what happened in the locker room a few weeks ago,

“Just a stupid alpha trying to assert his dominance, he thinks with his knot” River said. 

“That's not what happened, he tried to rape you Riv” Dean said. 

“Can we just move on? Please? And he won't be using his knot anytime soon” River said.

“What's his name?” Jimmy asked a slight growl in his voice he didn't know why he felt so protective.

“Cole Trenton, he is a small alph actually in surprised he is one” John said. 

“Can I leave?’ River asked. 

“Go on” John said.

River left she was tired of talking about what happened she took care of it mostly why did it matter if Jimmy knew or not? He wasn't her mate yet, he was just another alpha who smelled and looked amazing. She was deep in thought when she heard Jimmy call her name, he touched her shoulder she was in a small guest room. 

“River?” he asked. 

“I'm sorry” she said putting her head down “I'm tired of talking about and Dad took care of it so it doesn't really matter anymore.” 

“I understand” he said brushing her hair away from her face.

“I just want to move on, that's all. Thank you for checking on me” she said with a smile he nodded. 

“I just have a few rules for you nothing big just my own personal things” Jimmy said. 

“Of course” she said. 

“Don't remove your collar unless I say so, I would like you to tell me what you like you don't like especially when it comes to sex.” 

River blushed a deep red and turned her head, Jimmy tilted his head confused, 

“I’ve never had sex” she said softly. 

“Ever?”

She shook her head, 

“That's fine my little omega, and you will talk to me we will check in daily at bedtime.

“I like that, simple rules I have one if that's alright?”

“That's fine."

“Please don't hit me as a punishment, it's the only thing I ask” River said pleading. 

“I'm sure we can come up with another punishment, no need to worry” Jimmy said smiling at her, she relaxed her scent returned to normal, Dean knocked on the door letting them know dinner was ready.

Dean lead them down the stairs and to the dining room where Cas was waiting by Dean's chair, Jimmy took the chair next to Dean, River looked at John he nodded she knew it was meant for her to kneel next to Jimmy he would hand feed her to strengthen their bond. Jimmy smiled when she knelt next to him even at 17 he was a needy alpha he stroked her hair he was so gentle when he touched her she loved it.

Their housekeeper/ nanny/ cook Donna bought the food out fresh deer they had just caught a few days before,

“River, don't eat the veggies out new maid added in some cheese before I could pull yours out, I'm sorry” Donna said.

“No worries Donna thank you tell me” River said with a smile. 

“Send the maid in” Jimmy said “I'm assuming you have food allergies?” 

“Yes, most of the staff is aware” River said, the maid came in a small brown haired, brown eyed girl beta like Donna and most of the staff.

“What happens?” Jimmy asked. 

“I get really sick to my stomach, it's not pretty, I also can't eat a few other things like peanuts, tomatoes, strawberries” she said looking down Jimmy smiled at her she was sensitive.

“What's your name?” Jimmy asked. 

“I'm Sally” she said in a meek voice looking down. 

“You heard what River said she can get very sick if we aren't careful right?” Jimmy said 

“I'm so sorry Miss. River, I wasn't aware until after” she said. 

“It's ok Sally no harm” River said with soft smile.

“Next time let's be more aware” Jimmy said in a stern voice.

Sally nodded and hurried out of the room, Jimmy looked at John. 

“I apologize if overstepped, I feel very protective of River” he said.

“No, it's fine I'm happy it happened it shows me my daughter is in safe hands” John said. 

Dean looked at Jimmy and smiled happy his sister found a worthy mate this had happened another time and her boyfriend at the time did listen to her, Dean had to go pick her up she was so sick.

Cas was quite the whole time he was happy that his brother felt protective of his new mate, his brother was a good alpha kind while his other brothers were cruel to omegas for the fun of it, he looked up at Dean who smiled at him, River looked over at him too and smile she seemed kind.

“Cas?” River whispered behind Jimmy's chair he leaned back. 

“Hi” she said he gave her a small wave and smiled, she waved him over he looked up at Dean who gave him a smile and nodded his sister was immature sometimes,she snuck a peek at Jimmy who pretended not to see what was going on. 

“Dean's really nice, not mean at all and if he is telling me ok?” River said. 

“Ok thank you” Cas said moving back next to Dean. 

Zach and John chuckled at River who looked up when Jimmy offered her some meat she smiled and took it. 

“Dad this taste funny” she said John looked at her. 

“Funny how sweetheart?” he asked getting up and taking the piece of meat.

“Like it's bad, no one else taste that?” she asked putting the meat down on the table.

John picked it up and sniffed it, he called for Donna.

“Yes, sir?” she said. 

“Is this todays meat?” he asked. 

“It should be I threw away the older meats I know how sensitive the twins are” Donna said she loves them they were like her own, she had a hard time holding a pup so she adopted the twins making sure they were taken care of and everyone knew about their sensitivities.

“Dad do you think someone is trying to hurt us?’ Dean asked pushing the plate away.

“No one eat anymore, till we get this sorted” John said “my apologies Zach, the kids caught a fresh deer for tonight, I don't know how this happened”

“No worries John I know you are not trying to kill me, kids get to know each other better and we will figure out what's wrong with dinner maybe order in?’ Zach said 

“Oh Daddy can we chinese?” River asked 

“Yeah sweetheart, I'll order it and send it up when it gets here” John said 

“Thanks dad” Dean said taking Cas by the hand and leading him out of the room 

“Come on Alpha” River said smiling 

“I'll catch up” he said she ran after Dean and Cas

John raised an eyebrow,

“She's gonna be handful isn't she?” Jimmy asked with a smile

“River is a gentle soul, she needs a gentle hand but she doesn't take any shit either. If you give her some freedom like running and hunting you'll be alright.” John said 

“I won't take it from her besides, if she's that sensitive to meats I need to brush up on my hunting she can help me” Jimmy said 

“Just be good to her, she's my only daughter” John said 

“Of course, I don't find pleasure in being cruel” Jimmy said

John dismissed him telling to go find River and get to know her better, 

“Dean I don't feel good” River said 

“It's just the bad meat it should go away soon, go lay down I'll send Jimmy in” Dean said River nodded and went to her room to lay down 

“That sensitive?” Cas asked 

“Yeah I feel bad for her, it's worse for her than me, she had a sensitive stomach and a ton of allergies” Dean said leading Cas into their entertainment room 

Their entertainment room was huge a pool table, big screen TV, couch and recliner, all the gaming systems, books and everything else you need to entertain guests, River and Dean had doors leading to their room connected made it easier when friends were over.

“Wow this is insane, ours isn't nearly as big” Cas said 

“What did River say to you?’ Dean asked 

“That you weren't mean and if you were to tell her” Cas said laugh 

“She's a handful that one” Dean said laughing 

“So are you nice” Cas asked looking at Dean

“I don't need to be mean don't see the point in making someone afraid of you” Dean said “besides Riv would kick my ass” 

Jimmy walked in the room Dean had left the door open so he could find them,

“Wheres River?’ Jimmy asked looking around

“She wasn't feeling well I sent her to lay down, you can go thru that door” Dean said pointing to the door with and R on it 

“Is she ok?” he asked 

“I think so, she's extra sensitive” Dean said

Jimmy nodded and headed into Rivers room when he opened the door, he could hear retching coming from the bathroom, he ran to the door

“Oh River are you ok?” Jimmy asked 

“No, my tummy hurts” she said pouting and leaning back over the toilet

“I'll turn the shower on for you” Jimmy said 

“I threw up on my dress, I like this dress” River said looking sad

“Do you need help?’ Jimmy asked 

“No thank you” she said standing trying to pull her dress off

“River can I help please? You have throw up in your hair” he said 

“Ok” she said softly “sorry this is a bad first day” 

Jimmy smiled softly at her, he helped her get her dress off

“It's ok, I'm more than happy to help you” Jimmy said she gave him a half smile

John came in looking for River while she showered,Jimmy got her comfy clothes 

“She got sick” Jimmy said coming out of the closet 

“I figured I got her some soup, give it to her?” John said 

“She always been this sensitive?” Jimmy asked 

“Yes, but she hides it well so keep a close eye tonight” John said

River came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, looking extra pale

“Sweetheart” John said

“I'm ok, you got me soup” she said smiling 

“Eat up and than bed you guys have school in the morning”

“Night, dad” 

John left shutting the door saying good night to Cas and Dean on his way out, Jimmy handed River her clothes and helped her climb into the bed before giving her, her soup, he changed his clothes and climbed in next to her, he was so nice but River had heard of Alphas leading an omega into a false sense of security before turning on them making them slaves and stripping them of all identity. She was determined not to let that happen to her Jimmy seemed like a good guy and he smelled amazing.

River finished her soup and laid down, they sat in silence Jimmy read a book took a few perks at her every so often making sure she was ok 

“How are you feeling?” Jimmy asked setting his book down

“Better” she said scooting down so she could lay down she yawned 

“Sleepy? He asked 

“Yes, we have school are you done reading?” she asked

“I'll turn the light off,” he said with a smile

River whined when her alarm went off, she got sick a few more time in the middle of the night Jimmy was there to comfort her, Jimmy was wrapped around her he pulled her close when she tried to get up,

“No” he said sleepy pulling her close

“We have to, school remember” she said snuggle close soaking in his scent

“Wanna bite you” he grumbled 

“What?” 

“Sorry I don't know, I know why. You smell amazing I know we have to wait” Jimmy said scenting her 

“I like the way you smell too” she said softly “but school and breakfast I'm starving I wanted to go for a run this morning but I guess I can skip that this morning” 

Jimmy squeezed her tightly and then let go she rolled out of bed to start the day.

“There is one other thing I want to tell you” Jimmy said “it's not bad just a little something about me you should know” 

“What would that be?” she asked 

“I'm a bit needy so I want you around all the time, but if I'm to much and you need space do hesitate to tell me I won't get mad, I have had a few omegas that couldn't handle it” 

“We should be fine, I'm a little needy myself and I like being around you already, I don't think I'll mind” she said with a smile 

They headed down for breakfast Dean and Cas, everyone else was already down stairs eating breakfast

“River how are you feeling?” John asked 

“I'm ok, stomach still hurts, can I have tea?” she said John nodded and made her some tea, Jimmy watched to learn how she likes it knowing this probably would be the last time she got sick

“What do you put in it?” Jimmy asked 

“It's ginger tea with lemon and a bit of honey” John said “I guess I should have let you do this” 

“Daddy did you figure out what was wrong with the meat?” River asked 

“Yes sweetheart, there was some confusion in the kitchen the wrong meat got thrown out” he said she nodded 

“Maybe we should start labeling the meats” she said taking a sip of her tea

Jimmy laughed at the face she made and bought her the honey she looked at him 

“How did you know?” she asked Jimmy shrugged 

“I don't know” he said she smiled

“Try some toast” Jimmy said handing it to her

“Everything smells funny” she said taking a bite

“We need to go, you can eat in the car” Dean said 

River stood up and started to follow Dean 

“I have a new collar since you are no longer available for other alphas” Jimmy said pulling out a soft black collar from his pocket “I wasn't sure what your favorite color was so I just got black but I think it compliments you nicely”

The black stood out against her milky white skin, and white hair, Jimmy smiled a sense of security fell over River she did have to worry too much about alphas trying to mate her that she didn't want to be with, 

“Beautiful” he said, River took his hand and ran to the car, Dean's Impala he called baby, Cas and River sat in the back while Dean drove and Jimmy sat in the front.

They pulled up to the high school typical brick building front law was green, ivy climbing up the side, big glass doors in the front, they got out of the car and headed in 

Jimmy took Rivers hand and kissed it, _“true mate!” her wolf said_

“Did you hear that?” she asked 

He nodded, “we will talk about it later” 

“ok , I gotta stop by my locker and grab a few things” 

“Let's do it, Cas I'll see you later” Jimmy said 

“Ok” he said smiling at Dean River tilted her head 

“You too?” she asked Cas nodded 

River lead Jimmy to her locker 

“River wait” Cole yelled

“My dad told you to stay away, Cole” River said Jimmy smiled at River and turned around 

“You're Cole?” Jimmy asked 

“Who are you?” Cole asked 

“He is my mate” she said 

“Bullshit he is, I'm your mate” Cole said 

“No you're not, now leave me alone” she said taking Jimmy’s hand 

“Why do you think you are her mate?’ Jimmy asked 

“Because I claimed her in the locker room” he said 

“No you did, you didn't break the skin you tried to take me by force mates don't do that” she said walking away

Jimmy smiled and bared his teeth 

“Touch her or talk to her again I'll ask John if I can rip your throat out” Jimmy said following River to the office to he could check in, 

“I'm sorry, he knows his not supposed to talk to me, I'll have to tell dad” she said looking sad as they walked into the office 

“Miss. Winchester, you found a mate” Jody whispered spotting that she was no longer wearing a white collar but the colored one she was sporting, Jody was the beta receptionist for the school

“This is him James Novak, did Dean stop by?” River said smiling all thoughts of Cole gone now 

“Welcome, River can show you around and I will check you and your brother, Dean forgot to come by so no worries” she said 

“Thanks Jody, hey can you call my dad and tell him Cole was bothering me again?” River asked

“Of course disgusting what he tried to do to you” Jody said 

“We gotta get to class, thank you” Jimmy said 

Jody gave a wave and called John letting him know that Cole was bothering River,

The Trenton family has been trying to take over the pack for a while Cole’s father challegened John and lost, she agreed to one date with Cole and than he needed to leave her alone, John had promised her to Jimmy 

Jimmy held River close as they walked to class, she loved how safe he made her feel how happy she was when she was with him and it hadn't even a full day, 

“This teachers a bit weird, he does creative writing mostly even though this is technically english” she said 

“Good to know, I'm not really a write but I guess I can give it a go” Jimmy said as they walked in 

“Mr. Shurley this is Jimmy” River said 

“Hello I thought you were with Dean?” he said 

“That's Castiel we are identical twins” Jimmy said 

“Take a seat” he said ushering them to their seats

Jimmy had to sit a few seats back from River which he was not happy about but River gave him a look and he settled a bit but he needed to be near her,

By lunch Jimmy had made a few other student switch seats so he could be near River.

“Can you eat this?” Jimmy asked 

“Some of it I keep to the fresh stuff and they keep a separate menu for those of us that have allergies” River said as the lunch lady came over

“Oh River I'm sorry but there were nuts mixed into the fruit today, I'm so sorry” she said

“That's ok I'll get something from home” she said setting her tray aside and pulling out her phone, Jimmy got his food while River called home to have some lunch brought to her,

Cole walked up to River and tried to pull her to the side, she pulled away 

“Is that anyway to treat your alpha” Cole growled

Jimmy grabbed him by the arm

“You are not her alpha, I will break your arm you touch my omega again” Jimmy said in his ear River shook her head placed her hand on Jimmy's arm 

“Let him go, Dad will deal with him” she said 

“You are mine I claimed you” he said 

“Where?” she asked 

“On your neck” he said she pulled her hair back and showed her neck 

“There's nothing there, you messed up! Get over it I'm not yours, I'm Jimmy’s” she said walking towards the table Dean, Cas and the rest of the pack were sitting at, 

“Are you ok?’ Dean asked 

“Yeah, I agreed to one date and all of a sudden we are mates” she said annoyed 

“Riv, it's not your fault” Charlie said hugging her, Charlie was a spunky redhead with and affinity for all things computer, Jimmy rushed over to her he gave Charlie a small nod she let go of River 

“Sweetheart, why is he so obsessed with you” Jimmy asked 

“We went on a date, before dad made the arrangement with your dad, he creeped me out and didn't believe I had allergies tried to make me eat this peanut thing I don't know so I ended the date shifted and ran home, ever since then he’s been trying to get me to go out with him again, trying to claim me” she said looking down 

Jimmy pulled her in for a hug,

“You are mine and I am yours I'm gonna talk to our dads about a claiming bite not a mating one maybe he will leave you alone” Jimmy said 

“Ok” she said 

“I think that's a good idea, maybe he will back off maybe he won't but then Jimmy's claim on you is stronger” Dean said. 

“What's up freaks?” Madison said coming up to the table 

“What do you want?” Dean asked 

“I'm here to inform you that homecoming is in two weeks and homecoming court nominations are needed by the end of the week,” she said, “ not that any of you would be nominated, but River you might have a chance sympathy vote and all…. Who are you tall dark and handsome” 

“I'm James, River’s boyfriend, actually” 

“River doesn't have a boyfriend” Madison said looking at River 

Madison was always jealous of River and all the attention she got from the boys at school, not that River wanted their attention it's not her fault that she looked different than the other girls and had cute elf ears as the boys like to call them,

“She does now” Jimmy said 

“Well if it doesn't work out I would be more than happy to fill in” she said touching Jimmy's face River grabbed her wrist, she pulled away 

“Don't touch him” she said glaring at her.

“Whatever” Madison said walking away.

Donna came in the lunch room right before the bell rang to give River her lunch saying how sorry she was but the new maid keeps messing everything up, River reassure her it was fine,

PE was the only class River and Dean had together and their teacher was a jerk Mich Davis was a short Englishman who treated PE like an olympic sport, he would be little the kids that were that weren’t that athletic and praise those who were,

“Hello Gents” he said to Jimmy and Cas who both had runners bodies 

“Hello” they replied

“We are running the mile fastest time gets a free period” he said 

River smiled her and Dean had the fastest time but maybe Jimmy and Cas would be able to keep up, Jimmy smiled at her as they stretched she smiled back blushing a bit 

“Miss River can you refrain from flirting with the new boy” Mick said 

“He is my boyfriend” she mumbled 

“Get up let's go” he said lining everyone up to get ready to run

“Ready to lose?’ Jimmy asked 

“Are you?’ River said with a wink

They took off River in the front Dean right behind her followed by Jimmy and Cas she finished first of course, Ketch was more than happy to let her sit out the rest of the period, she went to the locker room to retrieve her lunch, Madison and her gang of cheerleaders were in there,

“Hey freak” Madison said 

“Hello Madison” River said pulling her lunch out 

“How did you manage to grab a guy like Jimmy? I mean look at him he is hot, and you're well you” she said 

“You know what they say opposites attract” River said turning away

“What's with the collars? Some of you wear them some of you don't you all wear different colors” she asked 

“We like them” she said trying to walk away

“He will be mine” she said walking away 

River started laughing 

“Why are you laughing?” Madison asked 

“He’s not just my boyfriend he’s my fiance but good luck taking him from me” she said walking away.

“Wait, What?” Madison yelled after her, River didn't answer just kept walking.

The day finally ended and they headed home John and Zach were waiting outside for them when they pulled up,

“Rivi are you alright?” John asked 

“No dad, he thinks I'm his mate” she said

“Sir if it's ok, I wanna talk to you about something” Jimmy said 

“Of course follow me, River Donna has your medicine” he said she nodded and followed everyone in the house 

Cas and Dean went upstairs to start homework or make out by the way they were looking at each other.

Jimmy followed John and Zach into Johns office, it wasn't very big he didn't spend much time in there any ways, a cherry wood desk, family portrait hung on the wall behind his desk, book shelves full of old books and two chairs in front of the desk,

“Jimmy what did you want to discuss” John said 

“Today my wolf called River a true mate, hers said it too, I know we have to wait but a claiming bite is different and maybe it would get Cole to back off of her. And I'm sorry but why…”

“Why is he still at the school? John asked 

“Yes I was wondering that, only because he said River was his mate and he was sure he bit her” Jimmy said 

“His father got him off on a technicality, River was alone it was a he said she said and River wanted to drop it so we did” John said Jimmy nodded “so about claiming her if it's alright with River of course” 

“I'm fine with it on the wrist you'll have to wait for the mating bite on her neck” John said 

“Thank you sir” Jimmy said 

“Jimmy thank you for looking out for her and as far as true mates go that bite will bind you to each other leaving for long periods will hurt you both” he said 

“I understand” he said smiling, “Um if Cole touches her again do I have you permission to kick his ass?” 

“Yes” John said 

Jimmy smiled as he went to find River, her scent was amazing and easy for him to pick out among all the others in the house Jasmine, lavender and sea salt, he followed it into the kitchen where she was talking to Donna and eating a snack 

“Told you he would find me just fine” she said smiling, “did you ask dad?” 

“He said it was fine and if Cole touched you again I could kick his ass” he said 

She jumped up and hugged him, he smelled good like lemons, cinnamon and honey and a bit of alpha musk she loved it, Donna smiled happy River had found someone to compliment her nicely. 

“We have homework, bye Donna” River said 

“Hey I have soup for tonight after last night I need you to bring in a new deer” she said 

“Hunts this coming up, so we will get one than and have more than enough meat” River said 

“Go study, and no bites until you are done I'm gonna check” Donna yelled after them.

Jimmy followed River up the stairs

“Why do you let me lead?” she asked 

“I like the view” he said “this is your house, I'm not your boss or overlord, I'm your partner, yes there are thing as your alpha are expected of me but I don't see the point in trying to rule you” he said 

“You are different than I expected,” she said with a smile

“Your brothers what are they like?’ River asked 

“Assholes, they are cruel to their omegas” Jimmy said “I never wanted to be like them and poor Cas I kept him safe the best I could” 

“He loves you I can tell” she said opening the door to her room there were a bouquet of flowers sitting on her bed 

“Are these from you?’ she asked 

“No, I don't know what your favorite flower is” Jimmy said 

“It's tiger lilies any color, not Easter Lily can you take those I'm allergic to Easter Lilies” she said 

“We need to talk to your dad this is weird, the meat, the peanuts at school now these how many people know about your allergies?” 

“Everyone knows” she said 

“Hey ki….” John snatched the flowers “where were these?”

“On the bed we were just on the way down to tell you” Jimmy said 

“River out it needs to be cleaned” John said “I'll have guest room made up for you both, wear some of Dean pjs until we can clean everything” 

River left the room, Jimmy stayed behind

“Do you think someone is trying to hurt her?” Jimmy asked 

“Looks like it, but I don't know why” John said “I know it's not Cole he wants her wouldn't make sense to hurt her but claim her tonight she'll need you she has an Epipen in her bag and there's a few all over the house one in each room actually”

“I will, should I wash off I touched the flowers” Jimmy asked 

“Yes wash your hands a few times and change your clothes” John said 

Jimmy headed to the bathroom to wash and change his clothes, River went back down to the kitchen to see Donna 

“What's wrong?” she asked 

“Someone left Easter Lilies in my room,” she said 

“Are you ok? Do you need a pen?” she asked 

“No I'm ok but My room needs to be cleaned” she said this wasn't the first time this has happened one other time Dean had tracked in something and they still don't know what it was, a few days for her to get over it.

By the time Jimmy got out of the shower the maids were in Rivers room scrubbing everything down taking out all the bedding that need to be washed they even replaced the mattress, Jimmy went to find River.

River was in a guest room not to far from her bedroom it looked cozy nothing like her own room but nice enough

“Hey you showered” she said sounding disappointed 

“Yeah I figured I touched the flowers did wanna chance you getting sick” he said 

“I was hoping you would shower with me ya know help with the bonding” she said looking down 

“My little omega I will shower again just for you” he said she smiled 

“Can we kiss?” she asked Jimmy leaned in a kissed her a soft gentle kiss, his lips were soft against hers just like she thought, he smelled so good and tasted even better a hint of mint where he brushed his teeth, he kept the kiss gentle scared if he tried anything more he would bite her where he wasn't supposed to, River pulled away and smiled 

“If you two are done dinner is ready” Zach said smiling

They both blushed and followed Zach downstairs River held Jimmy's hand and kind of stayed behind him embarrassed they were just caught making out. They discussed what happened at school and today in Rivers room their surveillance guy Frank said he would check all the cameras see who was trying the hurt River he had cameras in front of all their doors to see who goes in and out but none inside he wasn't a perv as he said.

After dinner Jimmy and River headed back to their temporary room,

“Jimmy I'm sorry if this is all too much” she said 

“If what's too much?’ he asked 

“My allergies and medications and everything all the drama and it's been what a whole day” she said looking away from him 

“Sweet little omega, it's ok, I don't mind like I said I'm needy” he said smiling lifting her hand and kissing it 

“So the claiming bite will hurt more than the other one” Jimmy said 

“Ok, is there something we need to do?’ she asked 

“No I could distract you if you’d like”

“How?’ she asked 

“I know you've never had sex and that’s not what I am suggesting because I know I wouldn't be able to control myself but I could touch you” he said 

She just looked at him not really knowing what to say she wanted him to touch her all over but this was different, more intimate somehow he didn't want to hurt her,

“Can we wait for that kind of touching, not that I don't want to I just,...”

“It's ok thank you for telling me what you wanted and not what I wanted to hear” he said 

“You are welcome”

River sat down on the bed while Jimmy got gauze to put over the bite after he cleaned it. River took a deep breath when he raised her wrist to his mouth,

“Are you ready?” 

“yeah “ she said 

He bit down hard making her yelp but it felt right a wave of warmth ran through her as he cleaned it, she felt better connected to him.

“Are you ok?” he asked 

“Yeah, just hurts” she said looking at her wrist

“I have to clean it” he said taking her arm and licking her wrist 

“Why lick it clean?” she asked 

“It helps with the bonding process and alpha saliva has cleaning properties helps with the healing” he said wrapping are wrist with gauze she nodded and smiled 

“How do you feel?” he asked 

“More settled, if that makes since. I'm not worried anymore” she said 

“I get it, that nagging feeling in the back of head it gone like something was missing” he said 

“Exactly” she said smiling,

Jimmy pulled her into his lap and scented her neck she laid her head on his shoulder and scented him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week later they still didn't know who left the flowers in Rivers room, Cole was still trying to talk to River when she was alone but nothing to harmful, they had a routine Jimmy prefered that River snuggle with him in the morning instead of going on a run but he was flexible she ran in the morning on saturday and sunday, monday they headed back to school,

“Hey Freaks” Madison said walking up to their table at lunch

“What do you want?” Jimmy asked 

“I have come to congratulate, River on her nomination as homecoming Queen” she said

“This is a joke right?” River asked 

“I wish it was” she said making a face 

“I don't want it” River said 

“Of course you don't the only girl in the whole school who doesn’t want to win” Madison said 

“It could be fun” Jimmy said smiling 

River rolled her eyes and shook her head, Jimmy raised an eyebrow she looked around the table everyone was smiling 

“Fine, I'll do it” she said they all cheered “but if this is some sort of prank”

“It's not its swear” Madison said “may the better girl win” she added as she walked away 

“Riv homecoming queen, we’ve never had a wolf nominated” Charlie whispered 

“Did you guys do this?” she asked 

“I may have” Jimmy said 

“Seriously, Dean did you have a part in this?’ she asked 

Dean smiled she looked at him like she was going to kill him for doing this to her, he knew that she hated being the center of attention, let alone in a popularity contest,

“It was all of us actually” Charlie said looking a bit guilty

River looked at everyone she angry 

“You're supposed to be my friends, my family why would you do this? You know I don't like being the center of attention” 

“It was my idea, I'm sorry I thought she would back off if they saw you for you” he said 

“We have been dealing with Madison and her goons since grade school, she's always been jealous of us not being invited you our birthdays or parties, I'm am upset with all of you’ she said walking away 

“River” Jimmy called 

“No, I need a minute” she said walking away 

“She'll get over it” Ash said smiling he was a tall blonde haired blued beta

“Maybe we shouldn't of” Jimmy said 

“The thing about Riv is she doesn't always ask for what she wants’ Charlie said 

“And the hunt is tomorrow, she's just wound up, she needs to go for a run” Dean said Jimmy nodded he felt bad for putting River on the spot maybe he needed to take her out for a bit the two of them 

“Hey Dean cover for us” Jimmy said Dean nodded, Jimmy went to find River.

River made her way outside, Cole found her of course

“Go away” she said to him 

“I heard about your nomination” 

She kept walking towards the bleachers ignoring him

“I voted for you” he said sitting next to her

“Go away, or Jimmy's going to hurt you,” she said 

“He hasn't claimed you yet” Cole said she held up her wrist 

“I told you, I am his” she said pulling her sleeve back down he nodded 

“Does he coddle your little imaginary allergies?” he asked 

“For the last time they are real now leave me alone” she said 

“They are bullshit, away for your father to control you” Cole said 

She took a deep breath and sighed he was an idiot, his father wanted to be alpha so bad he would brainwash his son into to anything to get River,

“River” Jimmy yelled she smiled “come we are ditching the last 2 periods” 

“Why?” she asked 

“Because I am a jerk and I wanna make it up to you” 

She squinted her eyes at him, he held his hand out 

‘What did Cole want? 

“To tell me he voted for me, and my allergies are bullshit just away for my dad to control me” she said 

“Let's ditch” he said 

“No way dad will kill me” she said 

“I'll tell him it was my idea”

“No he will get really mad, really mad” she said looking a bit scared 

“Come on I'll tell him it was me and as your alpha I ordered you” he said 

“Fine” she sighed “if he gets mad at me”

“I'll protect you always” he said kissing her 

She followed him off campus and into the woods, he lead the way deep into the woods, he stopped at a clearing there was a blanket and a basket sitting there,

“Riv my love I am so sorry, I never meant to upset you I thought it would be fun” he said 

“I don't like being the center of attention it's hard enough to look different I already stand out” she said 

“I understand, come on I thought either way we could celebrate” 

She laughed he was so sweet, there was all her favorites,

“Donna made all of it, so no worried” he said smiling, “why does Cole think it's all bullshit?”

“Because and I quote I have never seen you have a reaction,” she said, shaking her head

“He is an idiot, doesn't he know you take precautions so that doesn't happen?” 

“He doesn't care” she said “I only agreed to go out with him so he would leave me alone”

“So the hunt what's it for? Besides the deer” 

“It's mostly for Dean coz his an alpha, to prove he can provide for his omega at least that's how it started but now any mating or marriage it's fun for the pack” 

“Oh umm we don't do that” he said

“Do you wanna be my partner?” she asked with a smile

“I wouldn't be?” he asked 

“No normally it's siblings but I think we can make an exception,” she said 

“I don't hunt we would lose” he said 

“Or we would win because I do hunt” she said 

“RIver Marie!” John yelled she jumped he never used her middle name unless she was in trouble and she was in trouble 

“Sir, this was my idea, I'm sorry” Jimmy said “I messed up and I wanted to make it up to her” 

“River you know better” John said 

“Daddy he’s not just some guy, he’s my alpha” she said

“You are still my daughter and if I say do not leave school you don't leave school” John said 

River put her head down she knew punishment was coming, John grabbed her arm and dragged her back through the woods to his car Jimmy ran after them yelling that it was his fault and River was only following his request but John didn't listen Jimmy stopped trying when they got in the car and drove home,

“Get the rice River” John said when they walked in the house

“Daddy please” she said 

“Your new alpha can stay with you since it was his idea to skip school” John said 

River went to the kitchen Donna was in there looking sad, River shook her head and grabbed the rice went back to her dad, this punishment was the worst she healed fast after but it still hurt kneeling on rice for an hour having to dig rice out of her knees was the worst, she handed the rice to John he lead her out in the backyard on the deck 

“One hour” he said pouring it in one spot

“John it's my fault please don't do this to her” Jimmy said 

“She's still under my rule” John said looking back at River she sighed and knelt down.

“John I can't let her do this I'll do it, it my idea she did warn me and I didn't listen” Jimmy said 

“That's what I wanted to hear, River up let Jimmy take over, an hour stay with him” John said “Thank you for taking responsibility for your actions but she's still in trouble for leaving school, I would take the hunt but that's too harsh but I will come up with something”

About ten minutes in to the punishment and Jimmy was having a hard time staying still

“This really sucks” Jimmy said 

“I know, thank you” she said sitting in the chair next to him 

“It was my fault you did warn me, no reason for you to be punished for something that was my fault” Jimmy said 

River watched him she knew the pain all too well and felt bad for her alpha she whined stress scent rolling off of her when he winced

“I'm ok, little omega” he said smiling holding out his wrist for her to scent and calm her.

They didn't know that John was watching through the window, he knew that River watching him was punishment enough for River, Zach was watching too 

“I might need to borrow that one” Zach said 

“ I think he had had enough” John said walking into the backyard, River scooted back into her chair 

“You are done, no more skipping school. What did you do to upset her?” John asked 

“The whole pack nominated me for homecoming queen and now I am on the ballot” River said 

“Oh! Well I was going to say no homecoming but I think your punishment is you have to go!” John said 

“Can I just kneel in the rice please?” She asked

“I don’t think so!” John said laughing 

River sighed and accepted defeat, her own father would do this to her knowing she hated things like this but that is why it’s called punishment. She helped Jimmy brush his knees off and picked out the pieces that worked in deeper they headed up to her room .

River laid on her bed and put her arm over her face, and sighed

“What wrong little one?” Jimmy asked 

“Why?” she asked 

“Why what?” he asked 

“Why did you do it?” 

“I thought we needed to be seen more than freaks, no one talks to us like that at my old school and you are beautiful more beautiful than Madison or any of her friends” Jimmy said 

“We don't care what they think, we are a tiny pack here we keep to ourselves,” she said 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know it would bother you so much, we won't vote for you ok?” Jimmy said he felt horrible that this was affecting her so much 

“How are your knees?” she asked 

“Sore but ok” he said she nodded 

Dean came and got them for dinner wondering how their little date went which was good right up until John crashed it because someone had a big mouth, Donna stopped River someone had delivered flowers and chocolate for her

“They are from Cole, to prove it's all a lie,” she said, shaking her head “Daddy want some chocolate?” River yelled as she walked into the dinning room, she stopped when she saw Cole and his dad,

“What do you want?” she asked 

“Are you going to eat the chocolates?” Cole asked 

“No… you know what since you don't believe me and I'm pretty sure there's nuts right or something else…’ she said as she tried to pop the candy in her mouth Jimmy stopped her 

“Are you trying to kill yourself look at your hand” he said 

It was a red and starting to blister just from touching the peanut infused candy, John grabbed her Epipen and injected her, 

“Cole what are you here?” she asked 

“Mr. Novak invited us to discuss something about the packs and find a mate for Cole” Mr. Trenton said 

“So you're the one who told” River said looking at Cole he shrugged

“Are you ok?” Jimmy asked 

“Yeah it's the adrenaline” she said taking a deep breath 

“I'm sorry River I really thought it was bullshit” he said 

“Now you know it's not, leave the girl alone she clearly has a mate and you didn't tell me he changed her collar, and he claimed her already’ Mr. Trenton said spotting the bite mark on Rivers wrist.

“I didn't think it was important,” he said , Mr. Trenton took a deep breath and then slapped Cole because nothing's more embarrassing than being slapped by your dad, in front of your pack 

“Jimmy will you get me some water please, tell Donna” she said Jimmy nodded and left the room, came back with water and Donna who was clutching Rivers medicine, she was angry

“What were you thinking? You could have died” Donna said handing her the bottle of water and her pills

“I'm sorry I had to prove a point” she said staring at Cole, 

“Docs here” Dean said not looking at River, he was pissed she would do something so stupid

Doc came in took her to her room, gave her an IV of fluids and Benadryl told her to rest.

Jimmy finally came into Rivers room after everyone had left, he was angry he changed his clothes and laid in the bed with her but faced away from her, she sighed

“I am angry with you” he said 

“I'm sorry”

“If I didn't stop you you would have died, do you have any idea how much that would have hurt me? I know that we have only known each other for a week but we are true mates and that seems to mean nothing to you” he said as he sat up and looked at her

“I said I was sorry what else do you want?” she said 

“Go to sleep, we will discuss punishment in the morning” he said turning over.

Jimmy wasn't in bed the next morning when RIver woke up he hadn't been there for a while his side was cold she rolled out of bed to start the day, she went down to the dining room Jimmy was in there with everyone they all looked up and then back down not saying anything she knelt down next to Jimmy, he didn't say anything but put some toast and tea in front of her

“Thank you” she said “Are you all really going to give me the silent treatment like children?”

“I wouldn't get so bratty if I were you” John said she sighed and stood up 

“I'll meet you at school” she said leaving the room they all looked at each other

“I told you that wasn't going to work, she'll just ignore you back” Dean said 

River shifted and ran to school if he was going to be a child and not talk to her it was fine he could be mad she gets it but they were supposed to discuss punishment, she got to school before everyone she changed back.

She went to the library to study for the test they had coming up and the hunt was tonight she needed to focus if Jimmy wanted to play she would too. Dean drove everyone to school 

“That was a stupid move she pulled” Jimmy said 

“Yes it was, but she's stubborn like that” Dean said 

“What should her punishment be?” he asked 

“If it was me I happened to be a fan of spanking” Dean said smiling Cas blushed 

“She asked me not to hit her” he said 

“You are the one in charge sometimes Riv needs a reminder” Dean said Jimmy nodded he would talk to her but she needed a punishment.

River was at her locker when they walked in, she looked up when Jimmy touched her shoulder she sighed and leaned into his touch she loved the way his made her feel tingly all over he pulled her close he couldn't help it he needed to be close to her, love on her, they walked to class hand in hand.

At lunch the pack was sitting together when Madison came up to them 

“River we need you to put up you signs today” she said 

“I didn't make…. Charlie!” she said as Charlie pulled them out of her bag 

“Don't hate me your dad called” she said 

“Of course he did, why would he let this go” River said taking the flyers

“We need those up by the end of the day” Madison said walking away 

River handed each member of the pack a stack of flyers to hang up since this was their fault after all.

“I will see you all this evening for the hunt” River said pulling Jimmy behind her with the rest of the flyers she handed them to him,

“Since this was your idea you get to hang them up,” she said 

“We still need to talk about last night” he said 

“I know, so what did you decide besides not talking to me and leaving me alone in bed this morning,” she said 

“I was thinking a spanking” he whispered in her ear she was stund

“But I asked you” he place a finger on her lips

“I am your alpha” he said she nodded 

“Fine” she said

They hung the flyers and headed to class at the end of the day Dean drove everyone home both him and River had a hard time sitting still waiting for the hunt. John was waiting for them outside, he was excited too 

“Hi daddy” River said smiling 

‘Sweetheart go up stairs, Cas you too this is an alpha thing” he said 

“You guys have all the fun” River said walking up into the house Cas right behind her.

“What are they going to do?” Cas asked 

“I don't know I’ve never been apart of it and Dean won't tell me it's some male bonding crap, we can't be apart of it because we are, well what we are” she said shutting the door to her room 

“So I take it you don't hunt?” River asked 

“Not allowed to, there's a lot were aren't allowed to do” Cas said 

“Do you love my brother?” River asked 

“Very much, do you love my brother?” Cas said

“Very much” she said with a smile

“River why did you do it?” Cas asked 

“Are you talking about last night?” 

“Yes”

“Because I needed to prove a point to Cole he wouldn't back off and I wasn’t going to eat it” she said 

“Don't do that again you scared me” he said 

“I'm sorry Cas I didn't mean to scare you,” River said sitting next to him on the bed putting her arm around him 

“You are the only other omega here, don't do that again,” he said 

“I won't I promise, I am really sorry I know it was stupid” she said.

  
  


Dean came up and go to them when they were doing whatever it is that they do, everyone was there in the backyard excited to hunt.

“Riv I wanna talk to you” John said 

“What about?’ she asked 

“Keep an eye on your alpha it's his first hunt” he said 

“Always” she said with a smile 

John made a few announcements and told everyone who was participating to shift it wasn't too many wolves River, Dean, Cas, Jimmy and a few others 

_ “Jimmy are you ready?” River asked _

_ “I guess” he said  _

_ “Just follow me and you'll be fine,” she said as they took off into the woods  _

_ “Your wolf is beautiful” Jimmy said  _

_ “Thank you now if you don't mind I am gonna let my wolf take some control” she said  _

_ “Oh sorry” he said  _

Jimmy followed River into the woods his wasn't nearly as graceful as she was but he was trying his best to let his wolf take over,

_ “Oh my god! Could you be any louder?” River said  _

_ “Don't sass me I'm trying” he said  _

_ “Alright we are going after the young one, they are easier to catch,” she said, “just watch”  _

River watched the mother deer move away from the younger ones they were already weaned so they didn't need to stay close to the mother, River watched for an opening and let her wolf take full control as she chased the young deer down waiting for it to tire before she made her move, Jimmy was right behind her watching not ready to let the wolf take over, he watched as she clamped down on the deer’s nose, the deer kicked and fought trying to get River to let go.

_ “And that is how you take down a deer” she said looking at Jimmy his wolf looked like it was going to be sick  _

_ “My love are you ok?” River asked nuzzling him  _

_ “I'm ok, I never seen that happen” he said River shifted back so did JImmy _

Jimmy threw up River rubbed his back 

“You must think I'm a terrible alpha” Jimmy said 

“Dean threw up the first time too” she said smiling 

“You didn't?” he said

“No I let my wolf have full control” she said, shaking her head “you gotta let go”

She picked up the deer and threw it over her shoulder,

“Next time you get to kill it” she said heading back towards the house, Jimmy right behind her, she handed him the deer after all she killed it he could carry it, she was looking at him when it happened good dam trap, she screamed 

“OH MY GOD” Jimmy yelled

“You gotta pull it open if you cant shift howl Dean will find us” she said Jimmy took a deep breath before pulling the trap open River pulled her leg out Jimmy let go, River scooted back and held her leg shaking her head, Jimmy didn't know what to do to help

“You are going to have to carry me” she said Jimmy nodded “Snap out of it and help me” she said with force Jimmy shook his head 

“I'm sorry” he said with tears in his eyes

“It's ok love, just pick me up” she said he sniffed and picked her up

“I can send someone back out to get the deer no point in wasting it” she said as they walked back to the house.

John spotted the as they walked up he came running over

“What happened?” John asked 

“Someone placed traps out there” River said 

“She stepped in it” Jimmy said setting her down in the chair on the deck

It was a good thing the Doc was part of the pack he was already there he rushed to her side, 

“Were you in wolf form?” Doc asked 

she shook her head no,

“We were on the way back I didn't even see it,” she said 

“How far out?” John asked 

“About a mile from the property line” River said 

“I'm gonna have to re break this and set the leg” Doc said 

“Are you kidding?” she asked 

“No it's already starting to heal, if I don't you won't be able to run as a wolf and it will hurt if it's not set properly” Doc said River looked at Jimmy he was upset, she nodded

“You guys are gonna have to hold me down” she said 

“I'll get you brother” John said River sighed 

Jimmy kissed her forehead, he did know what to do he never thought anything like this would happen how to handle something like this,

“I am so sorry” Jimmy said kneeling next to her

“I'll be ok, this is the first time I broke a bone, right Doc” River said

“Right Miss. RIver” he said looking at her leg

John came back with Dean, Cas, Ash and Benny, Benny was Dean's best friend a funny guy his family joined the pack a few years ago when they needed to move for his dad’s job,

“Alright tight grip she gonna fight” Doc said “Jimmy you may wanna look away” 

River took a deep breath and screamed, passed out from the pain when the doc re broke and set her leg Jimmy started to panic not knowing what to do for her Zach calmed him down telling him she would be fine she was tough and just to love on her. River came to in her bed, Jimmy wrapped around her like a vice, 

“Hello” she said looking at him

“Hi” he said sounding sad, she turned and looked at him 

“I'm ok, it was an accident I'll be all healed in a few days” she said

“I know but I didn't think see you hurt would hurt me so much” he said not meeting her eye

She smiled at him leaned in a kissed him soft and gentle, he was sweet and gentle for an alpha 

“I'm sorry I panicked when the trap got you and threw up when you killed the deer I guess I'm not used to this” he said

“It's ok, no one knows how they are going to react to something we can't control those things” she said 

“How did I get so lucky, smart, beautiful and kind” he said brushing her hair behind her ear.

“How did I get so lucky?” she asked smiling 

“Foods ready’ Dean said from the doorway smiling 

“Shut up” she said as Jimmy picked her up carried her down stairs, 

“You can sit in the chair but I am still going to feed you” 

“I like when you feed me” she whispered he smiled.

The pack was still there when Jimmy carried River in, they all cheered and River blushed Jimmy sat her down in a chair next to him,

“I'm so glad your ok” Charlie said hugging her

“It's nothing, I’ve had worse” she said “stop worrying” 

“You know I can't help it” Charlie said she was a sensitive omega 

“Our girl River wouldn't let a little scratch slow her down” Ash said patting her shoulder Jimmy growled Ash raised his hands and backed up 

“Jimmy” River said looking at him 

“I'm sorry, I'm extra protective today” he said 

“No worries man” Ash said taking a seat next to Dean, Donna came in carrying a platter of meat and Rivers medicine.

After everyone left Jimmy carried River back up to her room set her down on the bed, got out his own pjs and got changed, he slid into bed and wrapped himself around River.

“Jimmy what's wrong?” she asked 

“I'm just feeling needy” he said she nodded and snuggled closer facing him 

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” Jimmy asked 

“I love you” River said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Saturday was the start of Jimmy and Cas’ first weekend class it was all the things they couldn't teach the kids in a human school about there anatomy and how male omegas could get pregnant just as easily as females and how female Alphas anatomy changes as well, 

“Now I am sorry about last week I had some personal stuff to deal with but i am here now” Jody said “So what were we talking about?” 

“Yes, Charlie” she said 

“The difference between a mating bite and a claiming bite” she said 

“Right who knows the difference?’ Jody asked 

Jimmy raised his hand, Jody laughed “I guess you would be the one to answer” she said 

“Claiming just let's other aplas know that omega is off the market for now, a mating bite means they are yours for life” he said wrapping his arms around River who was sitting in his lap

“So you called dibs on River?” Ash asked 

“You can't call dibs on a true mate” River said “I was already his” 

“What?’ Jody asked “did you say true mates?” 

“Yeah what?’ Jimmy asked 

“That bite has so much more meaning for you guys” Jody said with a smile 

“What do you mean?” Jimmy asked 

“True mate are rare, extremely rare it's a once in a millennia kind of thing” Jody said 

“Not in this family” River said Jody looked at her she nodded to Cas and Dean cuddled together

“You guys too?” she asked 

They nodded like it was no big deal, Jody looked excited 

“This makes sooo much more since now” Jody said 

“Jody what are you talking about?’ Benny asked 

“True mates can only be claimed by one another it's why Coles bite didn't take” Jody said 

“I told you I bit you” Cole grumbled

Jimmy growled long and deep like he was about to shift River placed her hand gently on his face, he looked down at her she smiled softly at him he stopped.

“See only a true mate can do that” Jody said 

“What does she smell like to you?” Jody asked 

River blushed making her cheeks rosy,

“Jasmine, lavender and a hint of sea salt” Jimmy said 

“Cole what does she smell like to you?” Jody asked ‘

“I don't know flowers and the forest” he said Jody shook her head 

“She's smells like that to me too, it's nice and relaxing” Cas said 

“Makes since you guys are twins, only a true mate will smell relaxing it's like being at home” Jody said

“All warm and content” River said snuggling closer to Jimmy 

“That is right” Jody said smiling happy River found someone to take care of her, the elders of the pack were concerned that River would be hard to find a mate for because of how much goes into taking care of her and all allergies.

“Now back to the bites, why is a mating bite so important” Jody asked 

“What the hell is a mating bite?” a tall lanky kid asked walking out of the woods

“You are trespassing, kids go inside” Jody said they all ran inside John came out

“Can I help you?” John asked 

“I'm Adam” he said 

“That's not what I asked” John said 

“I was hunting seem to be missing a trap” Adam said 

“You are on my property” John said, “and you almost killed my daughter” he added walking back into the house walking back out with all the traps the elders took off the property,

“I didn't realize I was on your property, I hope your daughters ok does she go to the high school, I start on monday” he said 

“Yes she does” John said 

“Just moved here with my mom Kate, I'll make sure I stay off your property” Adam said

“No more traps, the kids go running in the mornings”John said 

“Yes, sir” Adam said walking away

Jody and John watched him walk away, they headed into the house

“Jimmy, Dean, Benny, Cole keep a close eye on the others I'm pretty sure he's a lone wolf” John said 

“Dad if he needs a pack should we do something?” River asked 

“Lone wolves steal mates, to make their own pack” Jimmy said 

“Oh, but …..” sh started 

“No Rivvi, we can't they don't understand pack dynamic” Jimmy said 

She sighed, “Ok, we need to start getting ready for the dance anyways” she said 

“Oh wait til you see Rivers dress” Charlie said to Jimmy 

“Should I be worried?” he asked smiling pulling her close 

“No other than she looks smoking hot in it” Charlie said 

“Who are you going with?” Cas asked 

“Ash and I are going together as friends” 

“We will find you an alpha she's out there somewhere waiting for the amazing Charlie Bradbury to sweep her off her feet” River said 

“Yeah but when? You and Jimmy are true mates that's like one in a million chance” she said 

“It will happen, I know it” River said 

“Alright I will see you at the dance” Charlie said River waved goodbye.

Donna helped River get ready and had to keep kicking Jimmy out of the room,

“Is this how you are going to be on your wedding day?” Donna asked the final time she kicked him out 

“I just need to smell her, it's the bond” Jimmy said 

Donna grabbed one of Rivers dirty shirts and handed it to Jimmy

“Now go away we are almost done wait downstairs” Donna said River laughed 

“He really is needy” she said zipping up Rivers dress

“Yeah but I kinda like it, he makes me feel safe” River said 

“Like any good alpha should sweetheart, you look beautiful” she said 

“Thank you for your help” River said looking in the mirror, she was wearing a black cocktail dress not too short but not too long it complimented her collar and stood out against her milky white skin 

“Should I wear a sweater?” River asked 

“No, you should be ok, do you have a pen in your purse just in case?” Donna asked 

“Yes, and I took some allergy medicine” River said following Donna out of the room.

  
  
  


“Holy shit!” Jimmy said “you look beautiful” 

“Thank you! Worth the wait?” She asked

”Definitely” he said with a smile 

After a dozen picture or so from a very teary eyed donna they finally left for the dance,

“I'm gonna sit in the back with you” Jimmy said

“Are you sure?” River asked it wasn't like Jimmy or any alpha for that matter to sit in the back seat

“I need to be close to you” he said she smiled as he slid in next to her Cas was very confused

“You can sit up front with me” Dean said 

“Thank you” Cas said smiling.

They pulled up to the school it looked like almost all of the student body showed up, they all piled out of the car spotted Charlie and Ash, Benny showed up with human girl Andrea so they needed to watch what they say and how they acted,

“RIver I love your dress” Andrea said hugging her 

“Thank you, I love your too” she said back 

“Charlie you didn't tell me you were going to wear a suit, I love it” River said hugging her 

“Yeah the dress was so not me” she said

“Ready?” Jimmy asked 

“I guess” River said, they all headed inside.

The gym was decorated with streamers and a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling, the music was loud some top 40 that River and Dean didn't listen to

“River you look so normal” Madison said walking up to her looking her up and down, and then looking at Jimmy and smiling 

“Save me a dance” she said walking away,

“God I hate her” River said with a small growl in her voice 

“Baby ignore her, you know the only girl I wanna be with is you” Jimmy said with a smile

“Yeah I know but she's still annoying” River said.

They took official homecoming pictures, they danced Cole who was on the football team came and got the rest of the pack so they could drink in the parking lot because none of the teachers checked out there, 

“I can't drink” River said 

“Oh little wolf it's ok” Jimmy said in her ear before kissing her he did things to her,

“Not to much Dean you still have to drive us home” River said 

“You can drive” he said tossing her the keys 

“I guess I'm DD” she said looking around everyone agreed.

Charlie came and got them when they were going to announce the homecoming queen Jimmy said he would be in, in a minute he had to pee, River followed Charlie along with Cas and Dean,

“And this years homecoming Queen is…… River Winchester” the principal said , the pack cheered and everyone else looked confused as River made her way to the stage to get her crown, 

“And now to customary dance with your date” she said River looked around Jimmy wasn't back yet she started to panic Cas stepped up no one could tell them apart 

“Relax I got you” Cas said smiling at her they danced Jimmy still hasn't come back yet, River took the pictures for the yearbook which included Cas because Jimmy was still missing, Dean went to find him. River was pissed she was outside waiting by the car when Dean came out carrying Jimmy.

“What the hell?” River asked 

“It's got a cut on the back of his head” Dean said loading him into the car 

Cas whined when he saw his brother stress sent rolled off of him, River drove them home. John was up when they walked in Dean Carrying Jimmy 

“What happened?” John asked 

“We don't know, he went to the bathroom, I found him knocked out” Dean said 

“Put him in bed, I'll call the doc” John said River was whining 

“He will be ok” John said River nodded and followed everyone up to her room.

Jimmy woke up, River curled protectively around him she sighed when she felt him move he didn't have any clothes on just his boxers 

“Rivvi?” he asked 

“MM Alpha” she said snuggling him “how's your head?” 

“It hurts” he said rubbing his temples, River leaned up and kissed his head 

“I'm sorry baby, I don't know what happened” Jimmy said 

“It's ok Cas danced with the homecoming Queen in you place” she said “oh and took pictures with me” 

“You won?” he asked 

“Yep” she said looking at him 

“Baby I missed it, I'm so sorry” he said looking very upset the smell of alpha stress rolled off of him,

“Hey it's ok, a blow to the head gives you a pass” she said rolling on her back and pulling him so his head was on her stomach, Jimmy relaxed happy she wasn't mad.

“Did you go for a run this morning?” he asked 

“No I wanted to stay with you,” she said, he lifted her shirt and kissed her tummy

“My pups gonna be there one day,” he said 

“Not anytime soon,” she said with a laugh as he leaned up to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 4**

  
  


Mondays were always the worst Jimmy was better but River still doted on him, Jimmy was not complaining, she washed his hair and his body in the shower strengthening their bond and River whined when he was too far away she wasn't sure why she was being so needy all of a sudden John told her it was normal when her alpha got hurt and things should return to normal soon.

River was sluggish getting out of the car she looked tired,

“Rivvi what's wrong?’ Jimmy asked 

“I'm just really tired today, I think I'm getting my ya know” she said embarrassed 

“Oh I thought that wouldn't happen until” Jimmy said 

“Yeah but you claimed me, I'm gonna go talk to Jody about it I'll meet you in class ok?’ she said 

Jimmy kissed her on the forehead and told her to go on he would save her seat, River walked to the office Jody was at her desk,

“River what's wrong?’ she asked 

“Jody I think I'm getting my heat” she whispered

“You shouldn't be you haven't done anything have you?” she asked 

“No, his a gentleman I thought you know because he claimed me maybe it triggered it but maybe I'm just getting sick,” she said 

“I'll look into it but it shouldn’t happen like that even for true mates” 

“Ok I was just checking” she said turning and heading to class.

“Rivvi are you sure you are ok? You don't smell different” Jimmy whispered as they walked into class

“I think I'm just getting sick” she said giving him a half smile, 

“Tell me if you need to go home, ok?” Jimmy said River nodded.

By lunch River was feeling horrible and then the new kid showed up to talk to them,

“Hi I'm Adam” he said they all looked at him 

“Hi” Cas said 

“Can we help you with something?” Benny asked 

“I'm new and I don't have any friends, I was hoping some of you might wanna hang out” he said 

“Why us?” Dean asked wrapping an arm around Cas, Jimmy pulled River into his lap and Benny stood guard by Charlie they only omegas in their pack

“Just thought you might wanna hang out is all” he said 

“Jimmy I don't feel good” River said rubbing her face against his neck 

He placed a hand on her forehead she was hot

“Baby we gotta get you home you're burning up” Jimmy said scooping her up 

“Should we call an ambulance?” Adam asked 

“No, we have a doctor” Jimmy said walking to the parking lot heading to Dean's car, followed by Dean and Cas

“Benny let Jody know we are leaving taking River home” Dean said 

“Sure thing” Benny said running off to the office

“Jimmy I think I have the flu” River said snuggling close to him his scent making her feel better 

“yes , sir Jimmy said she's really hot” Cas was on the phone with John

“JImmy, he wants to know if she smells different” Cas said 

“No she smells the same I don't smell any slick” Jimmy said, letting out a sigh of relief that she wasn't going into heat yet.

Dean pulled up to the house John, the doc and Zach were waiting outside

“Dad, when did you get here?”Jimmy asked carrying River past everyone

“Not that long ago your brothers are here too” he said Jimmy nodded 

“Where do you want her doc?” Jimmy asked 

“Couch is fine,” he said.

“RIvvi you gotta sit up” Jimmy said 

“I'm cold now” she said pulling her sweater tighter around her,

“I'll get you a blanket” Jimmy said running up the stairs 

“Ok River what's going on?” he asked 

“I'm hot and now I'm cold and I just feel like crap” she said 

“Any cramps?”

“No and no slick either” she said knowing where they were going with this

Doc laughed “I think you just have the flu, should go away in a few days” he said 

“You can take this for the fever” he said handing a prescription to John

“Anything else come up call me” he said leaving as Jimmy walked back in 

“What did he say?” Jimmy asked 

“Just the flu like I thought” River said, holding out her arms to him.

“Hello, sir I'm sorry” River said spotting Jimmy's dad

“You are fine” Zach said “My other sons are here with their omegas”

“Oh we should go say hi!” River said smiling 

“Baby you are going to bed” Jimmy said picking her up she sighed too tired to argue

“They can come say hi upstairs” he said as she rubbed her face against his chest, he laughed a bit and loved when she did that trying to get as much of his scent as she could.

“How often does she do that?” John asked 

“I don't know, never really thought about it, all the time I guess” Jimmy said 

“Did you scent mark her?’ John asked 

“No I don't need to, with the bite and all” Jimmy said 

“River why do you keep scenting Jimmy like that?’ John asked 

“Don't know, he just smells good” she said “Like being close”

“I think she's just being cuddly dad, you know how she is” Dean said 

“I'm just making sure” John said 

“I'm taking her up stairs now” Jimmy said wanting to leave this very awkward conversation, he liked how cuddly she was always wanting to be close, always scenting him and he was always doing the same to her.

“Little brother where are you going?” Gabriel called out

“I'm putting RIver to bed I'll be back down Gabriel don't worry” Jimmy said 

“Is she ok?” he asked 

“Just the flu” Jimmy said heading up.

He laid River in her bed she made grabby hand and whined,

“Baby I'll be back I promise, I gotta do alpha stuff” Jimmy said with a small smile loving how needy his Omega was being,

“Fine, bring tea please” she said “I can I have your shirt need to smell you” 

Jimmy pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to her she held it to her nose had inhaled deeply 

“Best smell ever” she said cuddling his shirt 

“Rivvi I'll be back with your tea” he said she didn't answer already asleep snuggled with his shirt.

Jimmy made his way downstairs to greet his brothers and their mates,

“There he is” Michael said 

“Hello Michael forgive Rivers absents she has the flu” Jimmy said 

“No worries little brother, her health is important,” he said “you remember Hael” he pointed to the brown haired girl kneeling and looking down 

“Of course, Hello” Jimmy said

“Hello, sir” she said quietly 

“How's River?” John asked 

“Tired she's asleep cuddling my shirt” Jimmy said with a smile

“Why spoil her?’ Lucifer asked 

“Well if you must know, she's my true mate I have a need to spoil her and she spoils me” Jimmy said 

About an hour later River went looking for Jimmy and food,

“Jimmy?” River asked sleepy rubbing her eye

“Baby you are supposed to be in bed” 

“I'm hungry, can I eat now?” she asked in a whiny voice 

“River come on I'll get you some tea and toast ok?”John said 

“Ok daddy” she said snuggling up to Jimmy 

“Maybe you should do it” John said looking at Jimmy 

Jimmy laughed a bit and lead River out of the room 

“I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so clingy” River said 

“I don't mind you know that” Jimmy said making her tea

“River you should be in bed” Donna said 

“I'm hungry” 

“Jimmy take her I'll make it” Donna said always worried someone was going to make her sick 

“Wanna stay with you” River said 

“OK but remember my brother aren't like me” he said she nodded 

“You gonna take her back up?’ John asked 

“No she wants to stay with me, we can cuddle on the couch” Jimmy said 

John was happy he found her a soft alpha gentle with her because that's what she needs,

“Ok so my brothers Micheal , Lucifer and Gabriel” Jimmy said 

“Alphas” River said not looking up

They all said hello, and then went about their business talking to each other pretending the omegas don't exist even though almost all the alphas in the room had one, Jimmy held River close when she shivered 

“This it why you should be in bed” Jimmy said 

“I just need my tea it will warm me up” she said with a sleepy smile the omega to the left of them gasped 

“What?” River asked 

“She doesn't speak to me like that” Lucifer said 

“Oh” River said “I was rude, I'm sorry Jimmy” she said 

“It's ok baby you weren’t rude” he said kissing her head

“She uses your name?’ michael asked 

“Yeah I prefer it” Jimmy said, Michael looked at his brother 

“How does she respect you if you allow her to use your name” he asked 

“I don't need to dominate her, she's my omega and I am her alpha you wouldn’t understand you don't have a true mate” Jimmy said Michael growled, River growled long and deep positioned herself to protect Jimmy in an oncoming fight,

“Who do you think you are growling at an alpha” Michael said reaching for her but even sick River was quicker grabbed Michael by the wrist and twisted it behind his back 

“Do not think just because I am an omega you can touch me how you please or threaten my alpha, I don't care who you are. You are in my home I am not in yours” she said 

“Rivvi baby let him go, Donna has your tea” Jimmy said she let go and climbed back into Jimmy's lap, he handed her the tea to drink, she also bought toast for her to munch on Jimmy fed her small bites,

“No need to worry about her” Gabriel said with a laugh 

“True mates are a little different than other Alpha/Omega relationships” Zach said laugh at his oldest rubbing his wrist 

“What the hell was that?” he asked 

“She is very protective of Jimmy, well all her family in general and I taught her that trick” John said 

“I'm sorry if I hurt you” she said not looking at him 

“It alright, I shouldnt of gotten mad or growled at Jimmy you are his to do as he pleases” Michael said 

“Since when?” Lucifer asked “the bitch should know her place”

Jimmy growled long and deep Dean joined him,

“What did you say about my sister?” Dean asked standing 

“You treat yours how you want if she'll put up with it” Dean said 

“I like it” she said in a soft voice 

“You do?’ River asked 

“Yes, it's my place not to question or talk back” she said 

“Ok” River said “whatever makes you happy” she yawned 

“Come on baby back to bed, enough excitement for you” Jimmy said lifting her while he stood 

“Ok but stay please” she said he looked at his dad who nodded 

“Yeah I'll stay” he said nuzzling her.

In the morning River was better a lot better her fever broke Jody thought it might be a pre-heat like her body getting ready for an actual heat,

“Why?” River asked Lucifer scoffed 

“What is your problem?” River asked 

“You are! With all the questions and the talking back Omegas should be seen and not heard” he snapped

“Not all of us like to be used like toys” River snapped back “No offense” she said to his omega

“Back off Lucifer” Gabriel said 

“Since when do you agree with this, this disrespect” he bit out

“Since it's none of my damn business, Jimmy and River have their own thing man let it go” 

“Can I got for a run after school? I'm feeling cramped I need to be a wolf for a while” River asked

“Yes, but remember we have that english essay to do” Jimmy said 

“Can't you just do it and I'll do all the math,” she said 

“No” Jimmy said smiling at her

“I let you touch my butt’ she said smiling

Jimmy laugh “No you gotta contribute to this project too” 

“Fine, I guess but I'm running first maybe it will help me focus” 

“We gotta go” Dean said grabbing Cas’ hand 

“John why?” Lucifer asked

“They have a thing, they have been like this since he came into the house. I don't understand it but she is submissive to him he hand feeds her, she asks permission for things I'm not even going to try and understand true mates, it's a whole other level” John said 

“She so outspoken” Michael said still nursing his wrist putting scraps of food on a plate for his omega

“Hael is it?” John asked 

“Yes, sir” she said 

“You might wanna head out with the kids they are leaving for school” John said 

“She's not going” Michael said 

“Ok” John said it wasn't his place to say anything about the way Michael treated his omega she was eighteen after all 

When they got to school River pulled Jimmy aside

“What's wrong baby?” he asked very concerned

“I wanted to say sorry if I embarrassed you in front of you brothers” she said looking down 

“Never, I love you just the way you are questions and all” Jimmy said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close

“You are sure?” she asked 

“Yes, I told you I am not like them, I like that you question me it keeps me on my toes” he said smiling at her 

“You'll tell me if I am?” she asked 

“Baby stop” he said she nodded 

“Hey guys” Adam said 

“Adam” Jimmy said 

“So I was thinking if you wanted to we could hang out after school, I could come over to your house or yours” he said pointing to Jimmy 

“Riv and I live together” Jimmy said 

“Oh, I thought you were her boyfriend” he said 

“I am, I'm also her fiance” Jimmy said wrapping an arm around River 

“ I guess I didn’t think it was that serious, you don't have a ring on”

“We should get to class and we have plans for this afternoon” Jimmy said River was smirking 

Jimmy had given her a ring it was her collar the color change signified their union as intended mates but the human wouldn't know that

“Rivvi do you want a ring?” Jimmy asked 

“I never really thought about it, I guess it would keep people from thinking we were going to break up” she said smiling 

“I'll get you a ring” he said smiling 

“Oh , maybe you can do that while I go for a run I'll take one of your brothers Gabriel seems nice” she said sitting at her desk 

“He would be a good choice I'll take him” Jimmy said pulling out his phone

“He said he would love to run with you” 

“What else did he say?” River asked

“He said he would love to see you naked and run with you” Jimmy said 

River laughed shaking her head.

Adam tried again at lunch but Jimmy had warned Dean what he was up to,

“Hey guys” he said sitting down taking out his lunch 

“Want some it's peanut butter and jelly” he said 

River backed away slowly 

“I'm allergic to peanuts, extremely allergic” she said Jimmy pulled her away from the table 

“Let's go” Jimmy said River grabbed her bag and followed him.

“I didn't know I'm sorry” Adam said watching Jimmy run off with River 

“She can't even touch it, she's got a lot of allergies” Charlie said 

“I'm allergic too, so Cas and I are gonna go, see ya later” Dean said

“Ok bye” Adam said putting his lunch away 

“You really know how to clear a room” Benny teased 

“So River and Jimmy are they like a sure thing?” Adam asked 

“Don't even try that little girl will kick your ass for asking” Benny said laughing 

“I mean they are only 17 things happen, you can fall out of love and he seems to dominate her”

Charlie and Benny started laughing, Ash walked up 

“Wheres Riv?” he asked 

“I had a peanut butter sandwich” Adam said 

“Oh man! The twins have a ton of allergies Rivers are worse than Dean we all carry epi pens just in case she needs one” Ash said everyone pulled theirs out 

“Shit man I had no idea” Adam said 

“If you are gonna hang with us you gotta learn River is very important to our little click” Ash said 

“Why?” Adam asked 

“Think of her as a princess” Charlie said 

“She is beautiful” he said 

“Don't we all know it but she and Jimmy, Cas and Dean true love man” Ash said 

“There's no such thing” 

“You keep telling yourself that” Benny said walking away.

Jimmy keep checking on River after the candy he made sure everything was allergen free for her, he was almost as bad as Donna about it but River loved how much he doted on her and made sure she was safe, 

“Baby?” 

“I you ask me one…” he kissed her

“Oh,” she said with a smile when he pulled away 

“Mr. Novak this is a school we do not kiss in the hall detention tomorrow you too Miss. Winchester” the vice principal said 

“Dads gonna kill me, I swear you get me in more trouble” she said smiling shutting her locker 

“I'll take your punishment” he said “ and my own because my dad is going to be mad” 

“Promise?” she asked 

“It wasn't your fault I kissed you, you didn't kiss me” he said she sighed.

Dean shook his head when Jimmy told him what happened 

“You get her in more trouble, I swear you better take her punishment” Dean said pointing at him 

“Dad takes school very seriously” River said 

“I noticed and I guess they got the call” Jimmy said pointing John and Zach were out side 

“No run get upstairs” John said 

“Ok what's going on?” River asked 

‘Adam is here, he said you guys invited him over” John said 

“We may have, I forgot that you were gonna go for a run” Dean said 

“Thanks Dean!” River said storming up the stairs 

“I figured this way we can find out for sure if he is one of us or not” Dean said 

“I'll talk to her” Jimmy said heading up the stairs

“Where is he?” Dean asked 

“The entertainment room” John said.

River walked into the entertainment room and spotted Adam

“Hey your house is amazing” he said 

“Yeah, why are you here?” she asked 

“Dean invited me, I'm peanut free” he said holding up his hands

“I have stuff to do” she said going in her room shutting the door.

Jimmy walked in 

“Hey she's in the room” Adam said 

“I know where she is” Jimmy said 

“Why are you so controlling?” Adam asked 

“I'm not” Jimmy said taking offense he knew for a fact that he was a softer alpha he didn't need to rule over or control River

“Yeah you are. You hang all over her, taking her with you when you leave to go places she's never alone, keep that up and you'll push her into someone else's arms” Adam said 

“Jimmy?” River asked

“Coming” he said backing away 

“I could smell you” she whispered he nodded.

Jimmy pulled out their homework from their shared backpack, no point in carrying two he said he carries it anyways

“What did he say that made you mad?” River asked kneeling in front of him untying his shoes

“Nothing it was stupid” he said “baby do I control you? Be honest”

“No you know I would say something” she said taking off his shoes and socks

“Your feet stink” she said making a face

“I'll go shower” he said 

“I'll start it, I'm not going anywhere” she said with a pout

“Rivvi it's for your safety and the safety of the pack” 

“I know I just needed to run” 

John walked in without knocking 

“You both got detention?” he asked 

“It was my fault I gave her a quick kiss” Jimmy said 

“That's what you got detention for?” he asked

“Yes” they said 

“never mind I was mad but that's nothing I thought it was something big like you talked back to a teacher, carry on and Riv when you're done Donna has your medicine” 

“Thanks dad” she said.

Cas, Dean and Adam were playing video games when John came out of Rivers room 

“Are you staying for dinner?” John asked 

“If that's ok my moms got the late shift at the hospital tonight” Adam said 

“It's fine, just we do things a little different here and we have some house guests” John said 

“Does this have to do with the collars?” he asked 

“Yes it does and what happens in this house stays in this house” John said with a warning tone

Adam nodded “I'm not really a gossip” 

“Good to know” John said leaving

“So why do you where the collar? Why does River where one?” Adam asked 

“It's a personal reason” River said walking out of her room 

“I wasn't, I was just curious” he said 

“You know what they say curiosity killed the cat” River said leaving the rom 

“She's kidding” Dean said when Adam looked at him.

Dinner was awkward with half the table kneeling but John wasn't going to disrupt their dynamic because this kid wouldn't leave them alone,

“So Adam what are you planning on doing after high school?” Zach asked 

“Um I was thinking about going to college” he said watching Jimmy feed River 

“What are you planning on majoring in?’ Michael asked 

“I uh… I don't know yet” he said “I'm sorry, why are you feeding them” 

They all looked at each other no one really thought of an answer

“It's a dom/sub thing” Gabriel said River started laughing 

“Sorry” she said still laughing Jimmy smiled at her,

“Wait you are a sub?” Adam asked 

“Yes” she said smiling if he only knew what they really were

“Ok that's awesome I guess” he said “that's what the collars are for but Charlie wears one” 

“What color is Charlie's collar?” Dean asked 

“White” Adam said 

“Yeah she doesn't have her person yet” River said 

“Rivvi” Jimmy said warning her

“Sorry” she said putting her head down Lucifer smirk she bared her teeth at him 

“Can the two of you get along please?” Jimmy said

“Sorry” River said.

Adam left after dinner, he said he would see them at school, River and Jimmy headed up to their room,

“Rivvi could you please try to get along with my brother” Jimmy asked 

“I don't like him because he's so, just a jerk” she said 

“Baby I know, I'm sorry he’s like that to Abby but she likes it and I'm sure they are different when they are alone” Jimmy said 

“I'll try harder for you” River said wrapping her arms around his neck, leaned in and scented his neck,

“I love the way you smell” she said he growled she laughed and kissed him, he growled deep in his throat his wolf telling him to take her make her his mate.

“I hate that we have to wait” Jimmy said kissing her neck

“How would they really know?” River asked 

“I wouldn't be able to not bite you” Jimmy said kissing her again 

“This isn't fair” she said “we are true mates we should have to wait”

Jimmy moaned against her neck scooting her collar up a little to get better access, she sighed and tilted her head giving him better access,

“Stop” she said pushing him away 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked 

“No, I think I'm starting my heat, you need to go” she said pushing him 

“River, I…” he stopped and sniffed the air “I'll get your dad” he ran out of the room.

John knocked on RIvers door with Donna in tow 

“Why is this happening now?” River asked sheading her clothes “why Am I so fucking hot, everything smells like Jimmy” 

“River you have to relax” Donna said 

“No I need Jimmy, why do we have to wait?” she asked 

“You don't not anymore” John said looking at his daughter he knew Mary’s heats were bad and he could stand to she his baby girl in pain 

“I'll get Jimmy” he said leaving.

Donna left the room tell River she would feel better once Jimmy was with her which is something she already knew, Jimmy ran in the room River grabbed him kissed him hard 

“Jimmy” she whined 

“I know” he said pulling his shirt off and then his pants River was already nude

River smashed their mouths together causing slick to run out 

“Fuck you smell good” Jimmy growled in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup

**Chapter 5**   
  
They were waiting for Jimmy's knot to go down, spooning 

“How do you feel?” Jimmy asked

“I'm ok” River answered

“Ok I'm sorry if I was rough”

“You weren't, and even if you were I didn't notice” River said smiling

“You smell different, oh no” Jimmy said 

“Oh no what? How do I smell different?’ River asked 

“I think you caught” Jimmy said 

“Oh no Dads gonna kill me” she said 

“Well you can get pregnant easy” Jimmy said trying to find the silver lining

“Hey guys John sent me figured an Omega, you smell, Oh shit!” Cas said 

“Don't say anything” Jimmy warned

“Would dream of it brother” Cas said leaving

“I'll go talk to your dad and my dad at least I didn't bite you” Jimmy said 

“Nope just a pup” she said 

John came busting in the room 

“Don't get mad at Cas, he couldn't help it room full of alphas” John said 

“I will make an appointment with doc” he added 

“Daddy are you mad?’ River asked 

“Not really, it's not like you can help it,” he said 

“I was hoping you would wait” 

“Sorry Daddy”

“Get dressed and come down” 

“We will be down in a minute” Jimmy said 

“Crap Jimmy what are we going to do?” River asked 

“Baby it will be ok, do worry it's not good for the pup” he said kissing her

River nodded got dressed and followed Jimmy down stairs.

“Nicely done little brother!” Lucifer said “maybe she’ll listen better”

Jimmy growler long and deep,

“Relax” Lucifer said 

“Baby will you get me some tea” River asked

“Of course” jimmy said kissing her

“Why do you do that?” River asked 

“Do what?” Lucifer asked 

“Always causes problems” she said 

“ you are they problem” lucifer snapped “with your talking back and general disgraud of how things are done”

“That's how you do things, you feel the need to control your omega, jimmy doesn't Jimmy loves me just the way I am” River said sitting down in the couch

“Here baby here's your tea, and lucifer stop stressing out my mate” Jimmy said looking at his brother

“Things are done a certain way to keep them safe” Lucifer said

“She's extremely well behaved outside of the house, she listens to me I let her be herself in the house I'm her partner not her overlord” Jimmy said 

“Whatever James the point is she needs to be kept safe now more than ever,” Lucifer said 

“I keep her safe” Jimmy said 

“You need to keep that pup safe is what I mean that means no running alone someone is always with you I know you can handle yourself but you need to be extra careful” John said to River

“I know Daddy I don't want anything to happen” she said snuggling closer to Jimmy 

“SIS!” Dean yelled coming in the room 

“Dean” River said smiling “Is there anyone you didn't tell?”

“Sorry Riv” Cas said 

“It's fine Cas don't worry about it,” she said, hugging her brother

“So a pup” Dean said raising an eyebrow at Jimmy 

“Yeah a pup, I need a minute” Jimmy said running from the room River looked at everyone 

“What the hell was that?” she asked 

”He’s scared” Gabriel said 

River sighed set her cup down and went to find Jimmy, he was out in the backyard

“Baby go back inside it's too cold for you right now” he said

“Jimmy talk to me” she said sitting in his lap

“I'm terrified, a pup”

“I am terrified too”

‘What if it doesn't like me?”

“Baby it's gonna love you, your it's daddy”

“What if I screw it up?”

“You aren't going to, I won't let you, this pup is both of us there's no way you'll screw it up”

“But…”

“No, no buts I'm scared too and I need you” she said cupping his face

“Ok thank you” he said kissing her

“That's what I am here for” she said pulling away

“Now come on it's cold out here,” she said standing and holding her hand out.

Zach came to find them 

“Congratulations, you two are the first to break tradition” he said annoyed

“Dad this is on me I claimed her, triggered her heat” Jimmy said 

“Oh I fully blame you, now we have to change everything because of you” Zach yelled making River jump

“Go I'll be up promise”

River nodded and headed up the stairs

“You know I thought it would be Castiel that would ruin this for me”

“What did I ruin dad, we need to move the wedding? What? She's my true mate dad this was going to happen on schedule or not” 

“Don't get smart with me boy” Zach yelled 

“What are you really mad about dad?’

“She was supposed to come live with us, Cas stay here Johns never gonna let happen now” 

“Dad why is this so Important, I'm not even in line”

“No but she is”

“I guess I don't get it”

“They control the whole coast, we need access we need her they don't really need us”

“And we have her so we live here isn't that better?”

“I guess but make sure nothing happens to her or that pup”

“I would let anything happen to her you know that”

Zach walked away shaking his head trying to figure it all out.

Jimmy headed up stairs to River this whole thing was weird who cares where she lives as long as she was with Jimmy he could her retching as he walked in the room 

“Oh baby are you ok?”

“No my tummy hurts”

“It'll be ok my little love” he said rubbing her back as she threw up 

“I'll run you a bath”

“Can't, not good for the pup just turn the shower on please”

“Ok” he said getting up and turning the shower on.

After their shower Jimmy help River get dressed and climb into bed

“I love you”

“I Love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait working on others  
> kudos and comments always welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exciting news  
> River and Jimmy fight

chapter 6

The whole pack knew when they got to school the next day,  
"Riv, I'm so excited for you" Charlie squeaked   
"Sh, I don't want anyone else to know yet," River whispered  
"Sorry, I'm so excited a pup, they are going to be so cute, I hope they have your white hair and Jimmy's blue eyes."  
"Brown is a more dominate gene, so they will have Jimmy's hair."   
"What are you freaks talking about?" Madison asked   
"Babies," River said   
Madison raised an eyebrow at her,   
"What we can't talk about babies?" River asked   
"I thought, why Jimmy would wanna have sex with you."  
"I enjoy seeing her naked," Jimmy said   
River giggled a bit,   
"Whatever, we need volunteers for the Halloween carnival," Madison said   
"For what specifically?" River asked  
"We need people to run the game booths, and there's a kissing booth."  
"We can do some game booths, River and I can do the kissing booth," Jimmy said   
"We need to talk to everyone else, but I don't see why not," River said with a smile.  
"Good, there's a meeting after school."  
"I have a doctors appointment, and it's important," River said   
"I can go for you," Charlie said, "I'll take notes and text you."  
"Thanks, is that ok?'  
"Fine whatever, you are the only people to agree," Madison said   
"You may wanna try being nicer to people," River said "we aren't freaks, we are people too," they walked away leaving Madison glaring at them.

"Baby, you ok?" Jimmy asked  
"Just a little nauseated, that's all," she said   
"Do you want some crackers? I bought some stuff" he said digging through their backpack  
"No, I'll be ok," River said with a smile, she loved how thoughtful Jimmy was  
"Baby, you didn't eat breakfast, and you gotta eat."   
"Jimmy, please I'm fine, stop."   
"I'm trying to help,"  
"Baby, I know, but I'm fine."  
"If you to are done, I would like to start class," the teacher said  
"Sorry," River said, taking her seat.

By the time lunch rolled around Jimmy was driving River nuts,   
"Jimmy! Stop!" she yelled, "you are driving me nuts right now, I'm fine."   
"Baby I'm not…"  
"I know, I'm nauseated, I can smell everything, and I wanna take a nap."   
"Do you wanna go home?"  
"Yes, and no"  
"Riv, if you wanna go home, go, Dad won't be mad," Dean said   
"I'll be ok," she said   
Jimmy pulled her into a hug, she rubbed her nose against his chest.  
River got sick in the middle of their last class puking in the garbage before making it to the bathroom,   
"Rivvie, you ok?" Jimmy yelled from outside the bathroom door  
"No, I wanna go home" she yelled back  
"Come on we can go, I'll call your dad."  
River groaned, flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall  
"Are you pregnant? Madison asked, her squad with her   
"That's none of your business" River snapped back   
"You are, that's why you are acting weirder than normal."   
"Why can you just leave me alone? What did I do to you?"  
"You really don't know?"  
"No, I don't."  
You are the princess, little miss perfect, with your blonde hair and green eyes. Everyone wants you, and you act, you are too good for them."  
"Do you want me?"  
"What?'  
"Do you want me? Is that what this is about?"  
"No"  
River walked out the door, Jimmy grabbed her hand, they headed home.

They pulled up to the house John was waiting outside,  
"Hey Daddy," River said   
"You ok?'  
"Not really,"  
"Go lay down, I'll get you for your appointment."   
River nodded and headed inside.

Jimmy looked at John   
"Did it come?' Jimmy asked   
"Yeah it came, did you tell her?'  
"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."   
"This could go either way."  
"I'm starting to see that."  
"I put it all in the spare room so she wouldn't see it."  
"Thanks, John"  
"I know my daughter."

Jimmy headed up the stairs, he slipped in their room to check on River she was passed out on the bed, he smiled and covered her with a blanket, then head to the spare room to see what he had bought, Zachariah had given him a trust when he turned sixteen, so he used that to buy things for the pup. Jimmy purchased a crib, swing, and a few clothes, stuffed animals, and a few other things,   
"Baby, what are you doing?" River asked  
"You were sleeping," he said   
"I can't sleep well without you, come cuddle," she said rubbing her eye,  
"Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."   
"What is all this?"   
"I'll show you later, come back to bed."  
"No, tell me now."  
"It was supposed to be a surprise."  
River looked at him, Jimmy sighed   
"Fine I'll show you now," he said in a very defeated voice, pulling River further into the room,   
I got a crib, and a swing, some stuffed animals, some clothes" he said smiling at her, River was not smiling  
"What?" Jimmy asked  
"Nothing, that's sweet of you, I just would like to be included see as to how I'm pregnant one," she said leaving the room, Jimmy stood there staring at the door.

River wasn't in their room, Jimmy headed down the stairs to the kitchen following her scent,   
"I can't believe he would just…"  
"Sweetheart, he is excited, don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed I wanted to pick out the crib I know what I wanted, I don't care about the other stuff,"  
"River?" Jimmy said softly  
She turned and looked at him tears in her eyes  
"I'm sorry, I should have waited, I just want to surprise you that's all."  
"I'm sorry I snapped," she said hugging him   
"It's ok you get a pass," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
"I'm hungry," she said letting go,   
"Let's eat," Donna said, smiling.

River and Jimmy headed to her doctor's appointment, River felt bad for snapping at Jimmy about the stuff he bought,  
"Jimmy I'm sorry, I was mean, my whole life I always knew what I wanted when I had a pup, and truthfully I didn't think my alpha would really care about the buying stuff aspect."   
"Baby, I understand, I can return the crib, and we can pick out a new one."  
"Can I see it first?" River asked  
"Of course, I think you will like it," Jimmy said, pulling into the parking lot for the doctors' office.

They checked-in filled out some papers and waited   
"What's the point in having an appointment time if they aren't going to stick to it?" RIver asked  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm bored and kinda horny" she whispered  
"I can smell it," Jimmy said with a slight growl, the nurse called them back.

The doctor finally came into the room,  
"Sorry I was with a human patient, now let's take a look and see what's going on in there, you haven't peed?" the Doc asked  
"No, you said not to," River said   
"Good girl, now go ahead and take your pants off and we will see your pup."   
River did as she was told Jimmy held up a blanket so the Doc could set up the ultrasound machine,  
"All right, I hear a heartbeat, there…" he said pointing River looked and squeezed Jimmy's hand   
"Look that's our pup," River said smiling  
"Yes, oh well there's another one."  
"What?" they both said   
"Twins makes since," Doc said   
"We can't have twins," River said, "we can't, that's crazy, are you sure?"   
"River, baby it will be ok," Jimmy said trying to calm her down   
"Jimmy this not ok, we can't one was fine but two, we know how twins are hell we are twins."  
"Baby, look at me," he said with more force, she whined a bit  
"Relax, it will be ok."  
"I'll print out some pictures for you, and get you some prenatal."   
"Thanks, doc" Jimmy said as the Doc left the room.

River got dressed stress scent still active, she was quite even more so then she usually is,  
"Baby talk to me, please."  
"This is too much, aren't you worried?"   
" yeah baby I am, but I'm trying to stay calm for you," he said pulling her into a hug  
"Jimmy I…" River started crying.  
Jimmy held her while she sobbed, Doc handed him the photos and headed back out, saying to schedule a follow-up, in a few weeks. As they headed home, the stress was rolling off River,   
Jimmy pulled the car over,   
"Why are you pulling over?" River asked   
Jimmy sighed,  
"do you want them? Do you wanna have these pups?"  
"of course I do why would you ask that?"  
"You just seem really stressed, and it's not suitable for the pups."  
"dude, did you miss the part where he said twins, as in two babies at once? dad would tell us all the time how hard it was with Dean and me, I just worry that I'll be no good and they won't like me."  
when they got home, everyone was waiting in the living room, River handed the sonogram photos to John,   
"Really?" John asked   
"What?" everyone asked   
John gave the pictures to Zach,  
"well, I'll be damned,"   
"Dad, don't leave us hanging," Gabriel said   
"We are having twins," River said, keeping her head down the stress scent stronger, "I'll be upstairs."  
John looked at Jimmy, he shook his head  
"She is worried," Jimmy said   
"We can smell it," Michael said   
"I don't know what to do for her,"   
"Let her process," John said   
Jimmy nodded and headed upstairs.  
"I'm going for a run," River said when he walked in the room  
"not alone."  
"I need to be alone right now."  
"no, and your alpha and your mate, I say no!"  
"and I say fuck you, you're not keeping me from running" she yelled   
"you are not going alone," Jimmy said grabbing her arm, she looked at him, twisted, so his arm was pushed up behind his back   
"ow, shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you," Jimmy said.  
River let go and left the room, Jimmy yelling after her. River went out the backdoor Jimmy yelling the whole time, the family followed,  
"I said Fuck off, I'm going for a run," she said before she shifted and took off letting her wolf take over all animal instinct, River ran as fast she could, feeling the crunch of the dying leaves beneath her paws, the damp soil smelled nice, River felt free and better after a run.  
"do you know how much trouble you are in," Dean said  
"go away," River snapped back  
"River you can't be out here alone, the lone wolf."  
"I don't care, Jimmy could have come with me, but he wanted me to stay put like a pretty little knocked up omega."   
"What is this really about? stop running," Dean said, River stopped and sat down, she turned and looked at her brother.  
"come on, you never yell, talk to me."  
"I can't do this" she shifted and pointed at her tummy, Dean turned,   
"You can, you have a whole family how loves you and will love those pups, come on I'll race you back to the house."  
"I don't want to yet, I know I'm in trouble and Jimmy will find some horrible way to punish me, but I need a few minutes."   
Dean nodded and shifted back to his wolf, River did the same   
"I smell deer," River said licking her mouth  
"Me too," Dean said, took off in the direction of the deer.

By the time River and Dean made their way back to the house, it was dark, they carried the deer back to the house,  
"where the fuck have you been?" Jimmy yelled,   
"hunting!" River snapped back,  
"upstairs now,"  
River glared at him as she walked by, Jimmy waited until she was in the house and out of hearing range before he said anything.  
"I don't know what to do, she so stubborn and don't get me wrong its one of the things I love, but this was just.."  
"your fault," Dean said, "you could have offered to run with her, but you didn't you tried to stop her."  
"shit, you are right," Jimmy said sighing  
"she still shouldn't have talked to you like that," Dean said  
"I'll be back," Jimmy said, heading into the house.

Jimmy made his way into their room,  
"baby?" no answerer the shower was running, he headed to the bathroom, River was in the shower washing her hair, Jimmy got undressed and slipped in,  
"what?" River asked   
"I just wanted to shower with you."   
"'Im done," she said getting out  
Jimmy sighed washed up because he was already in there, got out. River wasn't in the room, he opened the door to the playroom she was laying on the couch with her pillow and blanket,   
"River, come in here," Jimmy said  
"No, I don't wanna be anywhere near you right now," she said rolling over  
"I said get in here,"  
"And I said NO!" she said, Jimmy crossed the room and picked her up she snarled at him and growled, hit in the shoulder blade making him drop her, she backed away crouched waiting for a fight  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"I don't know," she said   
Jimmy stepped closed, she growled again  
"I'm not going to hurt you,"  
"I know, I can't control it,"  
Lucifer, Michael, and John came in she growled at them  
"shit, I was hoping this wouldn't happen."   
"what?" River asked  
"you are protecting your pups, even from Jimmy," John said   
"that's crazy," River said  
"your mom did this to me too, especially if we had a fight."  
"just grab her," Lucifer said stepped towards River, she snarled and shifted, growling and barking, she backed up  
"River, what are you doing?" Cas asked she looked at him,  
"all alphas out, you are a threat I'm not," Cas said.  
They all left leaving Cas and River alone,  
"I'm not going to hurt you or the pups, but can you shifted back?"  
"I'm, sorry, Cassie," River said shifting back   
"It's ok, I get it," he said reaching for her, she let him pull her into a hug  
"I'm gonna get Dean." she nodded, Cas left the room.

Dean and Jimmy came in,  
"I don't wanna talk to you right now," River said  
"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry,"  
"ok, you can go."   
Jimmy sighed and headed to their room,   
"River, give him a break," Dean said  
"I'm just annoyed, I'm, going to bed. Maybe I will be in a better mood in the morning" she said heading to her room,  
"I will sleep on the floor," Jimmy said throwing a pillow and blanket on the floor,  
"sleep where you want," she said climbing onto the bed  
"Rivvie the pups stuff, that was a surprise and everything else, I'm terrified, I don't know what to do with twins either."   
"can we talk in the morning, the sound of your voice is annoying me," she said  
"in the morning," Jimmy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short

**Chapter 7**

When Jimmy woke up River wasn't in the room, he went about his morning business getting ready for school, he noticed their backpack was gone that was weird he never let River carry it, but his book and notes were sitting on the desk, she took his stuff out she must still be mad at him. Jimmy made his way down the stairs he could hear River talking, 

"Daddy, I can't be around him right now," 

"Sweetheart, it will pass, it did with your mama."

"What if I hurt him? Daddy, I could have broken his arm," she said with a sniff

John let out a sigh, 

"I don't like feeling like this, and the house stinks like alphas, it's making me aggressive I don't wanna be like that, he didn't even really do anything and acted like a brat,"

Jimmy couldn't stand it anymore the stress scent rolling off of her was too much for him, 

"Rivvie, it's ok, I'm trying to understand," Jimmy said

"No, it's not ok!" she said backing away 

"If you want some time apart we can make that work, I mean we can't be too far apart, but we can figure it out,"

"I don't know what I want, I'm stressed and confused, I'm annoyed at everything and nothing."

Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel walked in with their omegas, River growled 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm having a hard time controlling it," she said 

"It's ok, maybe you need a day with just you and Charlie, it's been awhile, you can skip school," John said 

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby girl we need to get you to relax," John said pulling out his phone to call Charlie's parents to have her come over and hang out with River,

"Dean, can I stay too?" Cas asked over hearing the conversation

"I don't see why not, keep an eye on them," Dean said smiling

"Thank you," Cas said, smiling.

Jimmy looked sad,

"Jimmy?" River asked softly

"I'm ok," he said 

"You don't smell, ok."

"I um, this is hard for me, I always thought my omega would want me around when they were pregnant, that's all."

"I do, deep down I want nothing more than to cuddle up with you on the couch, watch movies and talk about pup names, but I am having a hard time controlling anything and feel like I'm going to shift any second, and I don't wanna hurt you,"

"I love you," Jimmy said 

"I love you too, and I am sorry, just give me a day, ok?'

"Of course and if you want to go through the stuff I bought, you guys can let me know what you want to keep and what you don't."

"Ok," she said in a small voice

"I'm not mad, I'm worried" he stepped closer, she didn't move, he wrapped his arms around her, River scented him and relaxed a bit,

"I'll see you later," he said following Dean out to the car.

River sat down at the table,

"Baby girl, come kneel next to me," John said 

River knelt next to John, and he gave River her breakfast, 

"Daddy, this smells weird."

"No meat,"

She shook her head and sat flat on her butt, 

"I'll make your tea,"

"Ok, Jimmy puts lemon in it too," she said 

John smiled, she wasn't mad if she was, River wouldn't have bought Jimmy up,

"River?" Gabriel asked

"Yes, alpha?"

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"No, now I miss him, I hate this," she said with a small growl

"How about you, Kali and I go for a run."

River smiled, "really, you would run with me?"

"Yeah, keep you safe for Jimmy," 

"Thank you, alpha," River said taking her tea from her dad

"Daddy, this is perfect, thank you."

"You are welcome, Charlie should be here soon," John said 

"Ok, maybe she will wanna go too, Cas you coming?"

"Yes, if it's ok?"

"We should all go, it will be fun," John said 

River looked at her dad, he had not run with her since before their mother died, 

"Don't start crying?" he said with a small laugh

"I can't help it," she said with a sniff.

Charlie showed up, she wasn't too excited about the morning run, but she knew it would help RIver relax, they all headed to the back yard, they got undressed and shifted River finally relax she felt better being in her wolf, she jumped around excited,

"Excited?" Cas asked

"Yes, leave me alone," she said smiling a wolfy grin

"Go on!" John said Rive shot into the woods, letting her wolf take over

_"Pups?" her wolf asked_

_"Yes, help me control myself."_

_"Protect, alpha good alpha, I back off."_

_"Thank you!"_

John wasn't too far behind River, but the others weren't as fast as she was, John was panting when he caught up to her,

"Feel better, did you talk to your wolf?"

"Yes, she said she would back off, Jimmy's a good alpha."

"Riv, what's really going on? This isn't you,"

"I'm terrified, I never wanted to be pregnant at seventeen, I want to go to college, do something, but now I feel like I can't,"

"Your life doesn't stop because you are having a pup or pups, some things get put on hold that's all, besides you have a family who will help you."

"I know this, but I can't help it, what if something goes wrong? And Jimmy blames me."

"Sweetheart, you'll be ok," John said, nuzzling her, the rest of the pack came running up.

"Jeez you are fast," Gabriel said 

"I like to run, it's easier if you let your wolf take over," she said 

"Is that how you take down the deer?" Cas asked

"Part of it, Daddy, can we?"

"I don't see why not, you boys up for it, letting an omega take point?"

"Show us the way," Michael said. 

It was lunchtime by the time they got back Lucifer and Michael carrying the deer they managed to catch, while River and John brought theirs twice the size of the other one,

"I still don't understand how you catch that," Gabriel said 

"It's all River, she wears them down, we aren't built like cats, we have to wait, patients," John said 

"Daddy, I'm going up, I wanna look at the stuff Jimmy got,"

"Ok, if you get tired lat down,"

"I will love you, thank you," she said Charlie and Cas followed her in after they got dressed.

They headed to the spare room that Jimmy had all the stuff in, he had put together the crib, River looked at Cas, 

"He knows you, and he loves you," he said 

The crib was beautiful, antique looking, off white,

"Riv he got the matching set, there are dressers in these other boxes," Charlie said 

"When did he do all this?" River asked out loud 

"If I know my brother, probably the day you found out, officially. He's always wanted pups lots of pups, he is a softy" Cas said 

"Oh, look!" River said holding up a stuffed wolf that looked like River

"It's got green eyes," Charlie said taking it,

"I can't believe I got mad about this, it's all perfect, and I was a jerk about it,"

"River, you are stressed, Jimmy understands," Cas said.

John and Gabriel came in to carry more stuff,

"What is all this?" River asked

"More stuff I guess he ordered more," John said laughing 

"He is crazy," River said, pulling out her phone to text him.

**River: Hey, just checking in more stuff came, Can I open or do you want to do it together?"**

**Jimmy: I want to do it together, I miss you.**

**River: I miss you too, thank you, I'm feeling better, I love you.**

**Jimmy: I love you too, I'm getting the stink eye, I'll see you later**

Charlie started to open the box,

"Wait for the new stuff he wants to go through together," River said smiling

"So, how was it?" Charlie asked

"Nice, he was lovely," River said Cas laughed 

"What?" she asked

"I always thought Jimmy would be rough in bed, that's all" Cas said 

"Well, he was but not like crazy,"

"Have you and Dean?" Charlie asked

"No, he keeps saying we have to wait," Cas said with a sigh

"Nothing?" River asked

"Well," Cas said with a blush 

"I knew it!" 

Cas turned his attention to some pup clothes.

Jimmy was a distracted all day at school, he missed River she was always with him, he didn't know what to do with himself,

"Where is everyone?' Adam asked

"River, Cas, and Charlie are having a day," Dean said 

"Cool, you guys aren't allowed?" 

"Not really, it's a thing Charlie and River have been doing one of them is stressed they take a day, watch moves, eat junk food, go for a run." 

"Jimmy, you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah, Riv and I had a fight, that's all."

"What about?"

"Nothing, it was stupid and my fault," 

"Push her, too much it was bound to happen," Adam said

"You don't know shit" Jimmy snapped walking away,

"Sensitive,"

"You really have no idea," Dean said, going after Jimmy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

River was waiting in the back yard for Jimmy and Dean to come home, she woke up with a bag over her head, her hands and ankles tied, River started to breathe heavy she was in a car or a van it was bouncing, she could hear talking but couldn't make it out, the vehicle stopped, she was breathing heavy her wolf brushing against her inside waiting for River to let go, her captor grabbed her by the arm,

"Please don't hurt me I'm pregnant," she said 

"She is what?" a woman's voice asked 

"I didn't know,"

"Adam? What the hell?"

"This is just great, let me guess you are mated too?" the woman asked pulled the bag off Rivers's head

"Not official, but he did claim me," she showed her wrist to the woman,

"Could you fuck this up anymore?" the woman said, walking away.

Adam grabbed River by the arm an lead her into a house, there were other people in there River looked around they seemed comfortable,

"Adam you can't keep me from Jimmy, his my true mate, I'll get sick, I need my meds."

"You'll be fine," he said pushing her up the stairs, 

"You don't understand, I am susceptible,"

"Shut up!" he said annoyed, River growled at him, 

"You're a beta, that's why we couldn't smell you." 

"Pretty and smart," the woman said "here eat,"

"I have a severe peanut allergy, actually I have several allergies and need to take my medicine,"

"Is there anything else I should know that my son didn't tell me?"

"Jimmy is my true mate if we apart too long I'll get sick, and he scent marked me a couple a days ago,"

Adams' mom shook her head, "we need to take her back, she can't be apart of this pack."

"I want her, she's perfect," Adam said

"So belongs to another, he will find her," a man said 

"Mind your business, Dan."

"True mates are rare, but they always find each other, they are fierce in protecting what is theirs and a pregnant mate," Dan shook his head "you'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you," he looked at River, "twins?"

River nodded, he smiled, "special thing, you are a twin?"

"So is my mate," she said softly, Dan started laughing 

"Boy, you are a special kind of stupid you should have told us everything about her," he said walking out od the room Adams mom looked like she was going kill Adam, 

"Whatever, she is still mine, I need a pack!" Adam yelled 

"Why didn't you ask my dad? I told them we should help" River said sitting on the bed grateful he untied her ankles, she knows she could get out of the restraints she just needs to figure out a good time to so it.

"Rivvie, baby I'm home," Jimmy called out into the back yard she wasn't out there her scent was faint, "John, did she go for a run?"

"No, she said she was going to wait for you, she missed you,"

"She not out here and her scent is faint, there another scent I can't, female I don't know it." 

"Get your brothers and Dean, now," John said going to call the other pack members, Zach had gone home, but John called him anyway to let him know what was going on.

Jimmy was a wreck, pacing back and forth 

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself," he said 

"She'll be ok, she's tough, and she's a fighter, think positive," Dean said just as worried about his sister but panicking wasn't going to make anything better, 

Once the whole pack was there, kids included John gave out orders 

"Charlie normally I wouldn't allow this but…"

"I'll start hacking, see what I can get on traffic cams anything" she said heading in to use the computer, Cas, you and the other Omegas stay here in case she comes back, and she really did just chase something, the rest of us we will start with the woods, it's getting dark so one wolf, one human form with a flashlight, howl if you find something."

"We should tell them," Jimmy said 

"One more thing River is with pups, so approach carefully she will attack if she feels threatened," John said 

"Congrats, I wish this was different," Bobby said 

"Thanks, Bobby, Jody will you stay with the kids?"

"Of course, go find out girl," she said, heading into the house.

Donna hugged Jimmy knowing he was stressed

"If anyone can find her, you can, true mates always know," she said, "find my girl."

"I will," Jimmy said going to shift, John stayed with Jimmy following with a flashlight, 

"What if they don't find her?" Cas asked

"They will, and Jimmy will kill whoever took her," Kali said, walking back into the house.

Adam untied Rivers's wrist and lead her back downstairs, dinner was ready 

"Here you go," his mom said River looked at it

"What little rich girl too good for lasagna?" a girl asked

"No, Little rich girl can't have dairy," River snapped back, "thank you, but I can't eat it unless you want me puking and shitting everywhere." 

Dan laughed, "here little one fresh deer," he said handing her a piece his meat, River sniffed it first before talking a bit, it tasted good,

"Thank you," she said with a smile 

"I take it you hunt?" he asked

"Oh yeah, any chance I can I love it, just running too," she said eating the meat, he gave her some more, 

"None of you are alphas?" she asked

"No we are all betas, looking for a pack," Dan said 

"I'm serious, why did you just talk to my dad?" she asked

"Why don't you mind your business?" the girl said 

"You guys kidnapped me, this is my business, or is it because I'm an omega?"

"Cara leave her alone," Adam said 

"She's noisy," Cara said

"Oh yes, so noisy" River said Cara got up and slapped her, River attacked she grabbed Cara and slammed her into the table, 

"Touch me again, and I'll rip your throat out, never forget I maybe an omega but I will kick your ass," River growled letting her go, Cara, looked at her and stormed off.

The other three looked at River,

"What?" she said sitting back down, "you may want to ask questions before you kidnap someone,"

"You know how to fight?" Adam asked

"I know a lot of things, I don't feel good," she said 

"Come on, you can lay down upstairs," Adam said, showing River back up the stairs.

"We need to get that girl home now!" Dan said "she will die, along with her pups if she is away from her mate too long,"

"I know, but Adam wants her,"

Dan shook his head and went outside.

Jimmy walked slowly next to John trying to get Rivers scent, he whined getting frustrated,

"Jimmy we will find her, we will," John said stress scent rolling off of him too, Jimmy shifted back

"I know, I just.. I blame myself, if we didn't have that stupid fight, I shouldn't have grabbed her and told her she could go for a run, she'd be here."

"You can't change that, now all we can do is find her."

River was laying down when Dan came into Adams room,

"I will call your dad, you are going to get very sick if we don't get you back."

"Thank you, I'll talk to daddy about you joining ok, you won't have to be alone,"

"It's ok, little one, I don't mind," he said, leaving the room.

River let out a sigh of relief, she heard Adam heading back up the stairs, he opened the door 

"What did he want?" Adam asked

"Make sure I was ok, he seems to be the only one who cares," she said turning away,

"I care, you are amazing and beautiful, and smell so good."

"I'm going to die, and you'll kill my pups," 

"You won't die that's a myth,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do now, lay down."

"No," she said 

"I said, lay down, I need to claim you."

"No, no fucking way, that's not going to happen, and you can't claim me."

Adam grabbed her and tried to shove her onto the bed, her wolf didn't have it she shifted and attacked, Adam screamed his mom came rushing in, but it was too late, River crushed his throat, she turned to his mom and growled, Dan, pulled her away 

"River, calm down," he said she growled, Cara tried to sneak up behind her, but River was faster, Dan and Adams' mom tried to run out, but River caught Adams, mom, she spared Dan.

John and Jimmy pulled up to the house, Dan was on the porch with River wrapped in a blanket River looked up and spotted her dad she ran to him, he picked her up

"I did something terrible, daddy."

"It's ok, whatever it is," he said kissing the side of her head

"Rivvie?"

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry," River cried, grabbing him, John headed to the house. 

"She uh, she was protecting herself, and her pups," Dan said still in shock

"How many?"

"Three, I never seen a wolf do that, it was like River wasn't there all animal, all instinct."

"River lets the wolf have control, it's almost like they are one and separate at the same time I have never seen anything like it either," John said "thanks for calling me."

"Adam didn't tell us that she was claimed or pregnant or had a true mate, I would have talked him out of it, but he wanted to be apart of something so bad,"

"Daddy, um Dan keep me safe, maybe he could be apart of our pack?" River asked

John smiled the big heart forever, "yeah baby girl that's fine, if he wants to, I can find a job for him"

"Thank you, sir, if it's ok Id like to bury my friends."

"Yes, meet me at the house tomorrow,"

Dan nodded and headed inside.

"Baby girl, what happened?" John asked

"Adam grabbed me, and I don't know, my wolf just took over I could stop her," River said tears in her eyes "I didn't want to, but she felt so threatened and the pups, and we wanted Jimmy," 

"I'm here, I got you, we can go home," Jimmy said leading her back to the car,


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

River had horrible nightmares for days after what happened, killing everyone and the kidnapping itself was traumatizing, Jimmy was trying to be understanding and support River the best he could,

"Rivvie, you did what you had to," Jimmy said one night hold River close

"I didn't have too, I didn't," she said sobbing into his chest, Jimmy rocked her back and forth

"You wanna go look at the pup stuff, we haven't done that yet," Jimmy asked, kissing the top of Rivers' head, she nodded and sniffed.

"Come on," she followed Jimmy to the room they decided was the nursery.

Jimmy smiled when he opened the door, while River was out with Charlie he had put the cribs together with the help of John and Dean, while Cas watched shaking his head, teasing Dean about it being good practice, 

"Baby when?" River asked looking at both cribs assembled

"A few days ago, I know you wanted to wait, but I'm excited,"

"No, love they are perfect I love them, thank you," she said 

"You are welcome,"

"Can I decorate? How I want it?" River asked 

"Yeah, but everything heavy or need to be put together I'm going to do," Jimmy said wrapping his arms around her, 

"I love you, I'm sorry I'm so crazy."

"I love you, crazy and all."

**Night of the Halloween carnival**

The whole pack thought it would be a good idea to help out, Jimmy and River were assigned the kissing booth, Dean and Cas were doing the ring toss, and everyone else was issued a different booth by Madison and her friends.

"I'm kind of surprised she didn't wanna do this herself," River said hanging up the sign

"Yeah, maybe she knows you would make more money," Jimmy said 

"Very funny, now no growling, or getting all alpha on the guys or girls, ok?"

"I'll try my best, but I am feeling a bit more protective since,"

"I know," River sniffed the air, "what's that smell?"

"Popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs and a whole lot of other stuff you can't eat," 

"Don't burst my bubble, the hot dogs smell good, and I want one,"

"Baby, you can't eat that, besides they are full of hooves and anuses."

"I don't care, they smell good, and I eat all kinds of weird stuff when I'm a wolf" she whispered,

"My god Jimmy, give her a hot dog if she wants a hot dog," Madison said, "the booth looks good, you should be more nice to your pregnant girlfriend."

"Can you say it a little louder?" River asked looking around,

"Sorry, but you are poking out a bit, and you won't be able to hide it forever."

"I know, but it's still early I'm only like three month, my clothes are getting tighter," River said 

"Oh please let me go maternity shopping with you," Madison said 

"We aren't even friends, why would you wanna go shopping with me?"

"Because there is this cute little goth shop that has maternity clothes, that goes with your whole look with the baby doll dressed you love so much," she said 

"I'll think about it, but Cas and Charlie are coming too If I decided to go with you."

"That is fine with me," Madison said.

The place started to fill up with parents, students, and kids, River still wanted a hot dog and was complaining when Cole and his friends walked up to the booth, 

"One dollar for a kiss on the cheek, what about the mouth?" Cole asked

"Don't be gross?" River said "one dollar on the cheek no funny business, my brother is here," 

"Alright," Cole said handing a dollar to Jimmy, River gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Cole smiled at her, his friends handed Jimmy their dollars, and each got a kiss on the cheek, 

"All this food smells good," River said sniffing

"Rivvie, you can't.."

"I know, I know, but I can have cotton candy, I'll be back," she said leaving the both and heading to the cotton candy stand, once close she realized she couldn't have that either there were peanuts stored int the same place, she walked back to the booth,

"What happened?" Jimmy asked

"Peanuts happened," River said sitting down

"I'm sorry, I brought some of your favorites."

"Thanks," 

River sat down and pouted a bit, 

"Don't pout baby," Jimmy said handing her a bag of deer meat, River made a face but ate it anyways, 

"How about a kiss?" Madison said to Jimmy

"One dollar," Jimmy said 

She handed him a dollar but turned when he went to kiss her cheek

"You bitch," River yelled jumping over the booth, getting in Madisons face

"It was just a joke calm down," Madison said,

"It's not funny, I am very hormonal, and I suggest you leave us alone" River growled through her teeth

"I'm sorry," Madison said running away 

"River, your wolf is showing" Jimmy whispered

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, come on, sit down."

River sat down and shook her head

"I should have stayed home," she said 

"No, you just need to relax."

"Stop tell e to relax, that's not helping me relax, I'm going to have Charlie come do this with you," River said pulling out her phone,

"Rivvie, come on don't do this, I'm sorry,"

"No, this I can't, right now, and I may be overreacting," she said, heading to Charlie's booth.

Jimmy sighed and sat down, a group of girls came up, and each got a kiss, Charlie came over to help Jimmy, 

"Hey, what happened?" Charlie asked

"Madison turned when I went to kiss her cheek, and River almost shifted" Jimmy whispered

"Her wolf still trying to take over?" 

"I don't know, it's weird she was fine upset because the cotton candy was stored next to the peanuts, and she really wants a hot dog but other than that I thought she was ok,"

"I'm sorry, it's hard with a pregnant fiance."

"Thanks, Charlie, maybe I should give her space."

"No, she's just in a weird spot right now, I may change after she has the babies." 

"I hope so, I miss cuddly River."

River hung out with Benny the rest of the time they were at the carnival, she was starving by the time they were done, and the hot dogs smelled so good she snuck off and got one, Benny ran around looking for her, he grabbed Jimmy and Dean to find her, they finally did find her, she was hiding shoving the last of the hot dog in her mouth,

"Dean you gotta try it, it's so good, I want another one," she said 

"Sweetheart you scared the shit out of us," Benny said 

"I was hungry, and they smelled so good, I'm sorry," she said 

"Next time tell me please," Benny said 

"I'm sorry Benny," River answered hugging him

"You are going to get sick, you know that, right?" Dean said 

"Worth it, so good." 

"Let's go home," Jimmy said taking her hand

"But I want another one,"

"How many did you eat?" Jimmy asked

"Three," she said, looking down, "I'm so hungry."

"You can eat when you get home,"

"No, I want it now,"

"River, stop," Dean said 

"You guys are jerks, I'm hungry."

"We have food at home that won't make you sick, stop being a brat," Dean said 

River huffed at him and stormed off towards the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

John was in the living room when the kids came home, he came out when he heard Jimmy yelling at River,

"You don't run my life, I can eat what I want, I know more than you do," she said storming toward the kitchen, "Hi, Daddy," she said spotting John 

"Do I wanna know?" John asked

"She snuck off and ate three hot dogs, we couldn't find her," Jimmy said 

John started laughing, they all looked at him 

"She is your mother, stubborn as hell, big heart, you gotta back off a bit," John said 

"River almost shifted," Jimmy said 

"That's because Madison Is a bitch, and shouldn't touch what's mine, Night Daddy" River said heading up the stairs with two cupcakes. Dean and Cas followed her up the stairs.

Jimmy sighed "how long is she going to be like this?" he asked

"I don't know," John said, "she's never been this bad, maybe establish your dominance, let her know you are in charge, when was the last time you hand feed her?"

"It's been a few days, I was trying to give her space, she was upset, the whole Adam thing."

"She wants you to discipline her, Mary used to do the same thing. It's an omega thing, they need it, she won't ask for it, she'll just be a brat."

"Ok, thanks, John."

"Anytime."

Jimmy headed upstairs into their room, River was sitting on the bed eating the cupcakes,

"Rivvie, what are you doing?" he asked

"Eating cupcakes," she said 

"Baby what is going on?"

"I don't know," she said, looking down, "I'm such a brat."

"Baby I'm going to have to punish you, you know this right?"

"I know, I need to finish these first, I'm so hungry," she said, eating the rest of her cupcake.

"I think a spanking will be good, what do you think?" Jimmy asked

"You know I don't like I don't know why you always asked me," River said getting undressed

"Rivvie look at me."

She looked up, 

"You need this, I think, I'm not being mean I promise, I don't like doing this,"

"Then don't, I'm sorry, anything else, you can take away my morning run, or I'll sleep on the floor, please anything else,"

"I'm not going to take away your run, but maybe walking around the house nude, will do the trick," Jimmy said

"For how long?" River asked

"Just tomorrow and we will see if your attitude changes."

"Ok, but I still get to sleep with you, right?"

"Yes, tonight you do," he said, laying down, River snuggled next to him.

"But if you keep up this attitude, I will spank you."

"Yes, alpha," River said in a small voice.

Jimmy woke up to River retching, he sighed got up, he opened the bathroom door, 

"Go away," she said 

"Oh baby, let me start the shower,"

"No, just go, please," she said retching in the toilet

"I'll go get your tea, ok." 

She nodded and coughed, 

Jimmy headed down to the kitchen John was awake,

"Everything ok?"

"Riv is sick I'm gonna make her some tea," Jimmy said rubbing his eyes

"It will get better, I promise," John said 

"She's so damn stubborn, and the other times she doesn't question anything. I can't keep up."

"She gets if, from her mama, Mary was the same way, and her wolf was just as stubborn as she was, but God did I love her, and I wouldn't have changed her for the world,"

"I love River, I love everything about her, there's nothing I would change. I just need to find a balance, I guess. still being her alpha and giving her, her independence."

"And that is why you are perfect for my daughter,'

"Jimmy?" River asked

"I'm right here, I'm coming sorry I was talking to your dad,"

"Baby I'm hungry,"

"Drink the tea first, and then if you can keep that down I'll get you some food, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"River why are you naked?" John asked

"Punishment," she said keeping her head down, John nodded

"I don't wanna hit her, and my brothers are gone, so I figured it's just us."

"It's fine, this is between you guys, come get me if she gets worse."

"I will night John."

"Night, daddy."

"Come on, baby, let's go to bed, I'll grab you some crackers."

"Ok, I should listen to you, but they smelled so good and tasted even better."

Jimmy pulled her into a hug, she started crying 

"Oh baby, it's going to be ok, you got a doctor's appointment on Monday, we can talk to him."

"Ok," she said softly "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a brat."

"I know, I think part is my fault too, I haven't done any bonding stuff with you and while and we may need to reestablish our relationship."

"Sound good, can I have crackers now?"

"Come upstairs, you can eat them in bed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Christmas break made it easier for River and Jimmy to work on their bond, 

"Nothing fits," River complained.

"You look adorable," Jimmy said, placing his hand on her tummy.

"I'm five months, I can't hide it anymore."

"Then don't hide, I for one love your tummy, my pups are in there."

"I need to go shopping." River sighed.

"Let go, grab Cas and Dean," Jimmy said, heading out the door."

"I need something to wear shopping."

Jimmy came back in, grabbed a pair of his sweats and one of her Zeppelin tees and handed it to her, "put this on meet me downstairs."

River got dressed and headed down to meet Jimmy, Dean and Cas were down there too," you don't have to come," she said.

"We need to do some last-minute shopping," Dean said.

River followed everyone out the door, she called Charlie to meet them at the store. River didn't wanna be the only girl. Charlie was at the store when they arrived, 

"Riv, look at you," Charlie said, touching her belly.

"Nothing fits anymore," River said.

"Well, you are having twins."

"I know, but still you know who much I hate clothes shopping."

"Rivvie, let's go," Jimmy said, taking her by the hand and leading everyone into the store.

There were precisely two maternity stores in town one that was frilly, pinks and pastels, the other was more Rivers type, darker colors and the dresses she like cut to fit a growing belly.

"I think you have the wrong store," the clerk said.

"This is for pregnant people?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, but…"

"Then we are in the right place," Dean said.

Cas and Charlie took River and dragged her over to the dresses she likes,

"What about this one?" Cas asked, holding up a pale blue dress.

"I don't like that color," River said.

"Here, look," Charlie said holding up a black dress

"I like that one, is there more?" River asked.

Charlie found three more in different colors, 

Jimmy and Dean were looking around,

"You know she prefers the darker stuff," Dean said

"I noticed she's got a bit of a goth side, but I wanna do a maternity shoot with her, and I would like if she wore something light," Jimmy said.

Dean just laughed and shook his head, looked around some more for stuff he knew his sister would like.

Cas walked up to River with his hands behind his back, 

"I know you don't wear t-shirts out that often but," he said, pulling the shirt out from behind his back, "it says twinsies."

"Give it here," River said adding to the pile on her arm,

"Jimmy, come take this stuff for River," Cas yelled.

"Cas, I'm fine," she said.

"You look a little pale, are you ok?" Charlie asked

"Just a little hungry," she said.

Jimmy came over, "you ok?"

"Yeah, can we pay? I wanna go home,"

"Of course," Jimmy said, heading to the counter.

Once home they headed into the kitchen River still wearing a t-shirt and sweats,

"Where did you guys go?" John asked

"I needed new clothes, nothing fits anymore," Rived answered.

"Find some good stuff?" Donna asked

"Yeah, I guess, I was hoping I wouldn't start showing so soon."

"Sis, you are carrying twins they need room," Dean said 

"I am aware that I am carrying twins, you don't understand," 

"I do," Donna said

"Thank you," River said 

"I got the tree, Dean, and Jimmy I need your help to bring in the decorations," John said changing the subject,

"Daddy, where is it? I wanna see it," River said excited about decorating the tree.

"You have to wait, it's too big to bring in the house just yet," 

River pouted, "fine," she said, "can we eat in here?"

"I don't see why not," John said.

After lunch River went up to put all her stuff away, Jimmy didn't hide the dress he picked out for her. She pulled it out of the bag and tossed it on the bed to take back to the store,

"Why is this on the bed?" Jimmy asked as he walked in 

"I didn't pick that out, I would never wear that," she said 

"Baby, I picked it out, I wanna do pictures, and I want you to wear it."

"No, it's pink and frilly."

"Baby come on, just a few pictures,"

"Jimmy in the whole seven months you have been here, have you eve seen me wear pink?"

"No, but I liked it,"

"I'm sorry, but I draw the line at pastel pink," she said hanging up the rest of the clothes

"Can you stop being a bitch?" Jimmy snapped,

River looked at him, he never talked to her like that, 

"Screw you, Jimmy," 

Jimmy slapped her across the face, she looked at him in shock, she ran from the room 

"River," he yelled running after her, she was at the top of the stairs when he grabbed her

"Let me go, you fucking slapped me," she yelled, pulling away. 

Neither one of them realized how close she was to the edge of the stairs when she pulled away she slipped and tumbled down the stairs, Jimmy yelled for John and Dean as River hit the bottom step.

"What happened?" John asked calling an ambulance

"We were fighting, I didn't... She pulled away," Jimmy was crying

"She'll be ok, she's breathing,"

"The pups," Jimmy whispered

"River," Dean yelled when he saw his sister at the bottom of the steps,

"Didn't mover her, we have to wait," John said 

"Rivvie, my love I am so sorry," Jimmy said, looking at her.

Dean shoved him, "what did you do to my sister?" 

"I.. Didn't we had a fight about the dress, you were right," Jimmy said, "I swear, I didn't do anything it was an accident."

Dean punched him, "that's for slapping her."

Jimmy nodded, held his nose, Cas looked at the both of them, shook his head.

"She's bleeding," Cas said looking at John 

"I know." 

The ambulance finally showed up, they asked the usual questions,

"She five-months pregnant twins," Jimmy said.

"Ok, let's go," they said, loading River up.

"We will follow," John said grabbing his keys, 

Donna followed, leaving everything to the rest of the staff.

The car ride was quiet, Jimmy was looking out the window,

"Jimmy?" Donna asked

"Yeah" he answered

"What happened sweetheart,"

"It was stupid, I got her this dress, I knew she would really like it, but I thought we could compromise ya know, and she was just a brat, I called her a bitch she got mad, I slapped her." he took a deep breath "I went after her to apologize, she pulled away, I didn't know she was so close to the edge," he said whipping tears away "I'm an asshole, and I killed my pups."

"We don't know that, don't say that," John said, "you are right you should have hit her, but it was an accident, she will be ok and so will the pups."

They pulled up to the hospital and went to the window, John asked about River the nurse said they would come to get him when they were done, John nodded. They all paced the waiting room, the nurse finally came out,

"Mr. Winchester, you can come back, just him" they nurse said.

"But.." Jimmy said

"You can switch, but we need to talk to him first," she said 

Jimmy nodded and sat back down.

"Before we get back there, the twins?"

"They are fine, a small about of bleeding, she's fortunate," the nurse said 

"And she's ok?"

"She will be, she does have a small fracture in her wrist like it was twisted."

"They had a fight, she pulled away, it was an accident, I saw the whole thing," John said 

"You are sure?" the nurse asked

"I know, he's beating himself up, he would never hurt her on purpose."

River was still knocked out when John got in the room, 

"Oh baby girl," he said taking her hand, he kissed her on the forehead,

"I'm gonna go get her boyfriend," John told the nurse nodded.

"Jimmy come on, she still knocked out, the twins are fine, she'll be ok," John said 

"Oh thank god," Jimmy said, letting out a breath.

His heart sank when he saw her, she looked so little and fragile,

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," Jimmy said kissing her cheek she twitched a bit

"Jimmy?" she asked

"Yeah, baby I'm right here,"

"Are they ok?"

"They are ok?"

"River, do you know where you are?" the nurse asked.

"The hospital, my arm hurts," she said 

"You have a small fracture."

"Can we have to room?" Jimmy asked the nurse looked at River she nodded.

Jimmy took a deep breath,

"Baby I am so sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that or slapped you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. It's just a dress, it's not a big deal. We almost lost our babies." she said with a thick voice. "What happens to your nose?"

"Dean punched me," Jimmy said

"Why?"

"For hitting you."

The nurse came back in 

"We are going to take her upstairs, now," she said 

"Ok, I'll meet you up there."

After getting the room number, he went and got everyone, they headed up to her room.

River was released a few days later with strict bed rest until the twins were born, she was not happy about it, but John told her, she could do home school and still graduate on time.

"Dad, I can't walk at graduation, it's bullshit," she said in the car

"River, you will do as you are told, or you will lose your pups," John said he hated using that against her, but it was the truth.

"Fine, but I'm not happy,"

"That's ok, but those pups are important."

"I know, daddy," she said, looking out the window.

Jimmy had spent the whole morning with Cas' help getting everything ready for River, they had made the bed comfier and laid out, clothes for her, Jimmy had planned on homeschooling with her so he could take care of River,

"Hey, they are here," Dean said poking his head into the room, 

"Finally," Cas said following Dean,

Jimmy followed them down the stairs and out to the front, 

"Hey, baby," Jimmy said picking River up, 

"Hey," she said back smiling.

Jimmy took her up to the room and laid her on the bed, 

"Dean, I missed you," she said holding out her arms,

"I missed you too, sis," Dean said hugging her, 

"Cas, you too," she said, hugging him.

"We will leave you guys alone," Cas said, pulling Dean out of the room.

Jimmy laid down on the bed next to River, 

"I missed you," Jimmy said 

"I missed you too," River said 

"I really am sorry,"

"Stop I already forgave you, and we are fine," she said rubbing her tummy

Jimmy smiled and kissed her stomach, River giggled. 

"Are you hungry?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm always hungry," she answered.

Jimmy went and got her food, Donna was in the kitchen

"How is she?" Donna asked

"Ok, she's hungry," Jimmy said.

"I'll make her something and bring it up," she said with a smile.

"Thank Donna."

Jimmy went back upstairs, River was trying to fix the pillows and do as she was told not to get up and more around to much, 

"Here, baby, I'll do it," Jimmy said.

"I gotta pee, what am I supposed to do if you need to go somewhere?"

"There's a house full of people to help you, you have a bell."

"Because that's not degrading."

"Stop being a brat, and deal with it."

"How am I supposed to bathe?"

"A warm bath is fine, the doctor said."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Yes, I have everything planned out."

River sighed as Jimmy carried her back from the bathroom.

River took a nap after she ate, Jimmy laid with her and read a book, Dean came in to check on her,

"I'll come back," Dean said

"Hey, are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah man, you could have killed her, and the twins, I'm pissed."

"I told you it was an accident, I would never hurt her on purpose." Jimmy raised his voice

"You slapped her, that wasn't ok. You hit her again like that, and it will be you in the hospital." Dean said, walking away.

Jimmy headed back into the room, he shook his head. Jimmy could understand where Dean was coming from, but he did tell him what happened if it were Cas he would be pissed too.

"Dean still mad?" River asked

"Yeah, but I get it if it were Cas I'd be pissed too."

River nodded, 

"Christmas is tomorrow," Jimmy said 

"I know, I did all my shopping and Donna wrapped it all for me."

"I do have one thing for you before tomorrow, I had a whole romantic thing planned but this works too." 

Jimmy went in the closet and come back out, 

"I know we did choose each other, but I am so happy our dads agreed to this, I never thought that true mate was a real thing, I thought it was all bullshit. The second I saw you I needed to be near you, so River Marie Winchester, would you be my wife?"

"Nothing would make me happier,"

"Good I can give you this," he said pulling out a ring box, 

"It's lovely," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger, a silver ring with two heart intertwined and diamonds along the sides.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him, "so what was the super romantic thing you had planned?"

"It's supposed to snow, so I was going to take you to the lake for a picnic, I was going to put the ring in your drink, Donna was helping me."

"Baby I wanted to do pictures," River said

"We can still do pictures, we can figure it out, ok?"

"Ok, will you feed me tonight?"

"Yeah, come on I think dinner is almost ready."

**Christmas Morning**

River woke up early she always did, she still woke up Dean but not this year she was suck being carried around. River kissed Jimmy on the nose, he wrinkled his nose, she did it again he kissed his nose,

"Wake up, I gotta wake up Dean," she said 

"Baby it's too early," Jimmy said.

"I know that's the fun, I gotta wake up Daddy."

"Ok, I'm up, only because I love you," Jimmy said getting out of the bed heading tot he bathroom, coming back and getting River.

They got Dean and Cas first before heading to Johns room, he was snoring 

"Daddy," River called John didn't stir

"DADDY" she yelled 

"What happened?" he woke up startled 

"It's Christmas, come on," she said 

"River, every year, why?" John asked

"It's one day, daddy and next year we will have pups."

"Go, get the coffee ready, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok don't go back to sleep, I don't have to make Jimmy carry me back up here,"

"I'm coming," John said, getting out of bed.

Jimmy set River down on the couch, he headed to the kitchen Donna was already up making breakfast and coffee, 

"You get up too?" Jimmy asked

"I know River, she's always up early on Christmas," Donna said

"Heres her tea, how is she?"

"Mad, she can't just do what she wants. Otherwise ok."

"Ok, breakfast will be ready soon."

"I will let them know."

Jimmy headed back into the living room, River was sitting in Cas' lap, 

"Stealing my girl?" he said with a smile.

"Yes," Cas said smiling

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Donna should be out here soon, she always does presents with us," Dean said.

Donna finally joined them to open presents, 

"Dean I love them," River said, holding up her new necklaces, a tiny bat, tentacle and cupcake.

"You are welcome," Dean said.

I got some of this stuff before," Jimmy said handing River her presents

"You got me stuff before we met?"

"Well Dad told me what you were like, I guess I just assumed you would be pink and frilly, he said you wore dresses all the time."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

Jimmy got her a bunch of pink dresses, a teddy bear and some jewelry,

"Baby, I love it."

"It's ok if you don't."

"No, really I do, we can dye them, right?"

"I can help you do that," Donna said trying to not laugh

"It's the color?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm not really into pink, but I like the style," River said holding out her arms, Jimmy picked her up and put her in his lap,

"Open yours," she said.

River got Jimmy a new leather-bound journal, a few books he was saying he wanted to read and some new clothes,

"Baby, these are amazing," Jimmy said, kissing her.

"I'm glad you like them," she said, smiling.

Dean and Cas got the same journal, Dean got stuff for his car and new clothes. Cas got new clothes and a ring from Dean a simple silver band with diamonds, 

"Dean thank you," Cas said kissing him,

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Baby girl, we got a few other things, but they are for the pups," John said 

"Daddy I said nothing yet," River said.

"They are my grandchildren, and I'll do what I want."

John got up and came back with a big box and a few bags,

"Dad, did you buy the whole store?" Dean asked

"I had to reign him in," Donna said 

"Whatever you don't like we can take back," John said.

"Ok," River said.

Two new sings, a tandem stroller, a ton of clothes most suiting Rivers style, some new stuffed animals,

"This one, um your mama made for you before she passed," John said, handing the bag to River, she opened it there was a hand made a quilt. River wiped her eyes; it was made of all her old t-shirts and baby clothes.

John handed a bag to Dean, too had one made of his old t-shirts and baby clothes, 

"There's a letter, it's addressed to the both of you, she made me promise to wait," John said 

"Thanks, Dad," Dean said, taking the letter. Dean read it out loud 

_Dean and River_

_I'm sorry I won't be there for some of the more critical things in your life, like graduation, marriage, and the birth of my grandchildren. Know that I will always be with you in spirit, and I am still apart of you._

_River, my beautiful daughter, take care of your brother and your dad, they will need you. I know you hate being an omega but it has its good parts I promise, be kind to your alpha, his trying. I love you._

_Dean, always protect your sister, take care of your dad, and remember what I taught you about omegas. Be a good alpha show them not all are knotheads, that some alphas can be kind and don't need to be feared. I love you,_

_Love always and forever in your heart,_

_Mom_

They all were crying by the time Dean was done reading, Jimmy held River tight, Cas wrapped himself around Dean letting him cry. John sniffed

"She always knew things," John said with a laugh

"She just knew her kids," River said laughing.

"Let eat," Dean said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, New Years Eve party  
> Cas is done with everyones shit

**Chapter 12**

Jimmy and River were arguing again, Cas had enough of listening to River be a brat, he was tired of Dean always defending River when she was in the wrong.

"That's it, I can't listen to this anymore," Cas said standing, we went to Jimmy and River's room and opened the door Dea tried to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"You need to grow a knot, you are an alpha act like it,"

"You," Cas said, pointing at River, "you have turned into a brat, nothing Jimmy does is right anymore. What is your problem?"

"And you," he turned to Dean, "she's not always right, you can't protect her from everything, jimmy is her alpha, she needs to respect that." Cas stormed out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

"Castiel," Jimmy yelled, Cas came back in the room "what the hell?"

"All of you are acting like assholes, River I love you, I do, but you are treating my brother like shit, ever since you found out you were having twins, I know you are worried, stop taking it out on him."

"Cas, come on it's not that bad," Jimmy said 

"It is, you can't go two days without a fight before it gross how cuddly you were."

"You are right, Cas," River said, "I don't know what wrong with me, I'm so annoyed at everything, it's not just Jimmy."

"Get your shit together, I planned this whole new year's eve party with Donna, and you will not ruin it by acting like a spoiled brat," Cas said.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave," River said, looking up at Jimmy.

"Cas, outside," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy,"

"What should I do? Omega to Alpha," Jimmy asked

"Show her you are in charge you won't take her shit, Jimmy you let her talk to you any way she wants. I'm not talking about calling you by your name, River had been very disrespectful. I know she is pregnant and on modified bed rest now, but how did you get her to stop last time?" Cas asked

"Made her walk around the house naked, and she had to sleep on the floor for the night,"

"Well she can't sleep on the floor, it's not good for the pups, but being naked isn't going to hurt her, and sleeping at the end of the bed won't hurt either."

"Hey, talk to Dean, if it were you I would have punched him too."

Cas nodded and walked away.

Jimmy went back into their room Dean was talking to River,

"It will be ok, you relax Sis,"

"I know, but I haven't been able to shift, I feel cramped,"

"Have you asked about shifting? I might help,"

"No, I'll Jimmy call and ask."

"Good, I'm gonna go talk to Cas."

"Hey be nice to him."

Dean walked away, headed to his room to talk to Cas.

"I think a punishment is in order, clothes off and you will sleep at the end of the bed," Jimmy said 

"Yes, alpha," River said, "I'm sorry,"

"I know you are," Jimmy said, kissing the top of her head.

"Will I have to be naked at the party?"

"No, baby, but if you keep it up, you will be."

"Yes, Alpha. I'm gonna take a nap,"

"Ok, I'll be downstairs."

**New Year's Eve Party**

River just could help herself, she now found herself kneeling next to Jimmy naked at the party, wolves only so they all understood the punishment.

"Look at you little tummy, it's adorable," Jimmy said rubbing it

River turned away, she was embarrassed

"Don't be like that you brought this on yourself, I warned you."

River sighed, 

"I'll get you some food."

"I'm not hungry," River said

"That's not true, you are just embarrassed."

Cas went to River when Jimmy left to fix a plate,

"You ok?" Cas asked.

"No." River answered.

"Stop pouting, you should behave, stop being a brat. You are lucky to have Jimmy as your Alpha, you could have one like my other brothers, they would have beat you pregnant or not for the way you been acting."

"I know,."

"Then, why? This was supposed to be fun for all of us,"

"Leave me alone," River said

"Fine, pout," Cas said, walking away.

John shook his head, 

"Riv, what did you do?" he asked

"I don't wanna talk about," she said

"that bad?"

"I warned her, she's been a brat, and very disrespectful to her alpha," Jimmy said 

"Ah, she's not always cuddles and rainbow, she's got a mouth and a temper," John said with a laugh he walked away.

"Open," Jimmy said, holding a piece of meat to her mouth, she shook her head.

Jimmy sighed "River, eat your food," Jimmy said with more force,

"I don't want it!" she said.

"River, come on."

"No, I said I wasn't hungry."

Jimmy sighed pulled her up, took her out of the room, Dean followed

"Dean stay out of it," John said 

"But…" 

"I said stay out of it, she had to learn pregnant or not."

Jimmy took River up to their room, 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, "I swear, you just. I can't stand being around you.

River didn't say anything, 

"Maybe I need to be firmer with you, bent over a good spanking should some good."

River was crying and saying how sorry she was by the time he was done, Jimmy held her in his arms,

"This is what's going to happen every time you act like a brat from now on,"

"Yes, alpha," she hiccuped.

"Put on some clothes, and we can go back down," Jimmy said 

River nodded, found some comfy clothes, and followed Jimmy back downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jimmy asked Charlie to go shopping with him for River and Dean’s birthday. Dean was easy to get something for, the car or a book, maybe a new record, but River was more complicated for some reason he just couldn’t seem to get right, Charlie beside Dean was River’s best friend.

“River likes spooky things, bats, and black cats. Cats are the only thing she’s not allergic to, but Dean is so they can’t have one,” Charlie said

“What if I get her one of those hairless ones?” Jimmy asked

“I would talk to John first.”

“Ok, that’s on the list a black one.”

“She still being a brat?”

“Not so much but a little bit, some of it’s from being stuck in the house.”

“She should still respect you.”

Jimmy opened the door to the small shop that had things River liked,

“Hey Charlie, No River today?” the man behind the counter asked

“No, but this is Rivers fiancee, and he is shopping for her birthday,” Charlie said 

“perfect, we got in some new dresses I know she likes and some leggins, here let me show you. New bat wings.” the man was excited about showing Jimmy the new stuff.

An hour later Jimmy and Charlie left with a ton of bags,

“Do you want me to take this stuff, so she doesn’t see it?” Charlie asked

“No, I can hide it in the nursery,” Jimmy replied

“Ok, thanks for taking me,”

“Not a problem, I’ll see you later.”

River was in the kitchen talking to Donna,

“I just feel lost, Moms not here to help me,” River said

“I’m sorry sweet, I wish I could help, but I’m not an omega. Wanna tell me what else is going on?” Donna asked.

“Everyone since the second they found out has been treating me like glass, my wolf is annoyed we can’t go for a run. We can shift but that’s it, and it’s fair, between Dad and Jimmy I haven’t had a say in anything bought for the pups, and I mean anything they don’t even talk to about it, and I get it they are excited I am too.”

“But you wanna buy stuff too.”

“Yeah I feel like I have to sneak to buy things I want, and I have been such a jerk to Jimmy, but he’s just got a new rule every day, and what he wants when I comes to the pups and when I try to say anything I’m being a brat and undermining his alpha authority,”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh it is, I can’t eat anything unless he knows what it is, because it might be bad for the pups, I swear I want to hunt and I can’t, what I would give to eat a deer in my wolf right now.”

“Rivvie?” Jimmy said 

“Hey,” she said 

“Baby, do you really feel that way?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but you are driving me nuts.”

“Come on, I guess hunting rabbit won’t be that bad.”

“Really? We can?”

“Yeah, baby, let’s go.”

River was so excited she ran outside stripping as she went, 

“Hey daddy,” she said running out

“She needs it, we are going to hunt rabbit, so no dinner for us,” Jimmy said 

“Sounds good, she might start listening better,” John said

“That’s what I’m hoping, settle her wolf. I have a question, would it be ok If I got River a sphynx kitten for her birthday?”

“I don’t see why not, she’s been asking for one since she was old enough to look up things on the internet,” John said 

“Jimmy come on,” River yelled

“Don’t tell her,”

“I won’t.”

Jimmy ran outside and picked River up she squealed and laughed,

“I love you,” River said kissing him 

“I love you too,” Jimmy said smiling at her, 

“What?”

“Nothing, you gonna have to show me how to catch a rabbit.”

“They are quick, but so are we.”

River shifted into her wolf and shook her coat she bounced around a bit excited to be in her wolf, Jimmy undressed, turned into his wolf, he loved the feeling too,

“Alpha,” Rivers wolf said

“Omega,” Jimmy’s replied

River rubbed her snout against Jimmy, his wolf was happy.

“Let’s hunt.” River said.

“Rivvie, Can we, um I’m, the wolf he needs..”

“Yes, alpha,” she said, walking back towards him. 

Being knotted together as wolves was not as comfortable as being bound as humans, their wolves were happy, 

“Better baby?” Jimmy asked once they were unknotted,

“Yes, you?” 

“Yeah, let’s get some rabbits.”

A few rabbits later, River and Jimmy were laying next to each other on the back porch, River shifted, Jimmy, followed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been such a brat, and I’m sorry for what I said about the dresses you got me that wasn’t very nice.” River said 

“It’s ok, I understand, I’m sorry I’m smothering you, and I will include you and talk to about the pups, I should listen to you, your the pregnant one.”

“So does this mean we can go out now?”

“Yeah baby, we can.”

**Birthday party**

Ever since Jimmy had lighted up, River had relaxed she wasn’t as bratty, listening better letting Jimmy know when she was in a mood.

Cas and Donna had planned a birthday party for Dean and River, Cas loved planning parties. He and Donna got all their favorites since Jimmy had lifted the food restrictions River was excited.

“Riv, come here,” Cas called.

“What’s up?” she said

“Umm I have something for Dean, and I don’t know if I should give it to him before or after.”

“It depends on what it is.”

“Well, it’s, um, it’s, can I show you?”

“Do I want to see it?”

Cas grabbed her by the hand and head to his room.

When they got to the room, Cas pushed her in and locked the door,

“Cas?”

“I don’t want him to see, and we are more sublet than you and Jimmy.”

“It this a sex thing?”

“Yeah, and I can’t ask anyone else, cuz they don’t know.”

“Ok, what is it?”

Cas went to the closet, came back out, 

“Don’t laugh.”

Cassie, I will try my best.”

“River please I don’t have anyone else.”

“Ok just show me.”

Cas pulled out a pair of silky blue panties.

“Those are pretty, why not wear them to the party?”

“Do you think he will like them?”

“Yes, I do.”

Cas smiled.

The party was going well, River and Jimmy weren’t fighting, but he did make sure she sat down often and didn’t overdo it, John came in and announced it was time for presents,

Jimmy handed her the gifts,

A new purple pee coat, bat boots, necklace, and unique engagement ring, black band with purplish-pink diamonds.

“Jimmy, you didn’t have to,” River said 

“I know, but this one is more you,” Jimmy said 

“But I love this one, and you..” Jimmy kissed her

“Thank you,” she said 

“Open your other stuff I have one more thing,” Jimmy said.

From Dean; she got a new bear, new coffin-shaped purse, 

Cas; an assortment of jewelry

Charlie; got her some books, vinyl.

Jimmy came back in with a pet carrier,

“What is this?” River asked

“John, and Charlie both said you have wanted one, so I got you one,” Jimmy said

A tiny meow came from the carrier,

“You got me a kitty?” River asked

“Open it.”

River opened the door and pulled out a tiny black sphynx kitten, 

“O, Jimmy she’s perfect, thank you. Did she come with a name?”

“No you get to name her,” Jimmy said 

“I think I’ll name you Bastet, what do you think?” River asked her new kitty.

“Do you like her?”

“Baby, I love her, thank you,” River smiled “Charlie, you wanna hold her?”

“Is that even a question?” she said, taking the kitty from River.

After the cake charlie headed home, she was the only one of their friends that could make it, but Benny and Ash had something planned when they got back to school.

Cas wanted to hold Bastet too, River handed her to him.

“It’s funny a wolf wanting a cat,” Cas said 

“I like cats and so does my wolf,” River said 

Cas smiled, “Dean, let’s go up, I’m getting tired,” he said winking at River

“I’ll meet you up there, I wanna put all my stuff in a bag,” Dean said.

River smiled at Cas, who handed her back the cat and head up.

“What was that about?” Jimmy asked

“He's got something special for Dean,” she whispered

“I’m going up, Happy Birthday.”

“Happy Birthday, have fun.”

“Wait, they?” Jimmy asked

“We are more open,” River with a smile.

“He did tell me, I’m his brother.”

“And you are an alpha.”

“Good point.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Jimmy said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jimmy and River were laying in bed discussing names for the babies, with Bastet between them soaking up all the love, 

“I don’t want something common, when they go to school they are whatever N,” River said 

“I happen to have a common name, so does your dad,” Jimmy said

“Yeah but Cas doesn’t he’s got a cool name.”

“What about Prudence for a girl?” 

“Oh god, no, that’s a terrible name.”

“Ok, Fredrick if ones a boy?”

“No, my sweet alpha outside the box.”

“Charlene?”

River sighed

“Well if you can do better,” Jimmy said 

“For a boy, I like Jett, or maybe Finn, and for a girl, I like Luna or Nova.”

“Oh I thought you wanted something totally different than that,” Jimmy said with a laugh,

“Nothing super weird, we are weird enough we don’t need to add to it,” River said

“Ok if you pick the first names I wanna pick the middle names,” Jimmy said 

“What you got?”

“Jett William, Finn Thomas, the girls Luna Mae, Nova Day.”

“I love those, are we set?” River asked

“I think so unless we find something else,” Jimmy said.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Allowing me to pick names, some alphas they don’t let their omegas pick.”

“I’m trying hard not to be like that, I’m your mate, I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain.”

“It’s ok, I haven’t been that great either.”

Jimmy smiled, kissed River and then her tummy one of the pups kicked,

“Did you feel that?” River asked

“Yeah, well they do it again?” Jimmy asked excitedly

River pushed a little on her stomach, the pup kicked back, Jimmy laughed, 

“Does it hurt?”

“Not right now, it’s weird to be truthful. I think when they get a bit bigger, a punch to the kidney will hurt.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Jimmy said, kissing her tummy again.

“We doctors appointment in the morning, we get to see what we are having.”

“I think I wanna wait.”

“I wanna know,” River said.

“Fine, we can know.”

“Thank you.” River said, giving him a kiss.

The next morning they headed to the doctor’s office, Dean and Cas decided that they want to go to and see the pups moving around, Dean was very excited to finally feel them kick that morning when he knelt down to talk to them, River laughed when Cas wanted to feel too.

“Does it feel weird?” Cas asked

“Yes, it’s bizarre but worth it.”

“Come on we are going to be late if we don’t leave now,” Jimmy said.

They got to the doctor’s office a little bit before the appointment,

“I hate that I can’t pee,” River said shifting in her seat, luckily the doc was on time for once,

“Alright let’s see those pups, how are you feeling?” he asked

“I’m good, hungry all the time and a bit grumpy. My wolf is uneasy” River whispered

“Just getting ready for the nesting part that’s all you are getting close,” he said.

“Ok, there’s one, and there’s the other one.”

“Can you see boys, girls?” Jimmy asked

“Let’s see, baby A is a girl, and baby B is a boy.”

“Like Dean and I,” River said, smiling.

The doc printed out some pictures and told River she was free to move around as she pleased as long as she felt fine and there was no more bleeding.

Dean brought his car, so he and Cas could head back to school when they were don’t he took one of the pictures and the pup shower invitations to hand out, Jimmy and River headed back to the house.

“Baby, Can I ask you something?” Jimmy asked

“Go ahead,” River replied

“Do you want to stay here at your dad’s or do you want to get our own place?”

“I don’t know, can I think about it?’

“I don’t need an answer right now, I know you and Dean are close but I kind of want our own place, and my dad said something weird before he left last time.”

“What did he say?”

“That you and I were to move back with him and Cas was supposed to stay here.”

“Daddy never said anything like that.” River said sounding worried

“Baby don’t stress we don’t have to move back, and I don’t think John would want his grandpups away from him, I mean we could stay here in town, get a house.”

“So we don’t have to move away?” the stress smell rolling off her

“I didn’t mean to worry you, baby, don’t cry,” Jimmy said pulling over

“I can’t leave my dad, he needs me.”

Jimmy undid his seatbelt and hugged River

“Baby, we aren’t leaving, I promise.”

“Ok, and I can leave Dean or Cas.”

“I know, I’m sorry I brought it up.”

River nodded and sniffed,

“Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yeah, we can go.”

**Pup shower**

River, Cas, and Donna had planned the whole shower they made sure it reflected both Jimmy and River, black, purple, and blues. Bats and cats, River were teaching Bastet to walk on a leash so she could be part of the shower too. Charlie showed up early to help set up,

“Riv, look at you, I can’t wait to meet them,” Charlie said giving River a hug

“Not too much longer they running out of room in there,” she said with a laugh

“What can I do to help?” 

“Let’s find Cas and ask him, he is in charge.”

They went to find Cas but ran into Zach, Gabriel, and Kali,

“Hello, Sir, Gabriel, Kali. This is my best friend Charlie,” River said

“Hello Sirs, Kali,” Charlie said keeping her head down, 

“Can you go find Cas for me let him know his family is here?”

Charlie ran off to find Cas,

“Pretty girl, does she have a mate?” Zach asked

“Not yet, but she will find her alpha queen one day,” River said, “follow me, everyone is our back.”

“What is that?” Gabriel asked, pointing to the cat.

“That is Bastet, Jimmy got her for me for my birthday,” River said, picking her up and clipping her leash on.

“A wolf owning a cat I never heard of such a thing,” Zach said

“Some wolves like cats,” John said, walking out of his office.

“John, it’s good to see you,” Zach said

“You too, Gabriel, Kali,” John said “River, take Kali outback she can help,”

“Ok, Daddy, Come on, Kali.”

They head to the back yard, John waited for them to be out of hearing range.

“What’s this about Jimmy and River moving back to your house before she got pregnant?”

“It’s tradition the omega moves into the alphas house, and in this case, Castiel would stay here, and River would move in with us,” Zach said.

“We never agreed to that, and I will not separate my children.”

“John, relax they would have been fine, they..”

“No, you don’t understand they can not be separated for long periods, they have to stay together.”

“Like scent bonded?”

“Yeah, it’s some twin thing, Dean went camping one year, River couldn’t go we thought they would be fine, maybe miss each other. River got so sick and Dean he had to come home early, they find once they were together, I don’t understand it, they were nine.”

“So before they presented?’

“Yeah, they aren’t like that, they are close. The doc thinks it has to do with the reason their hair is white, and they just know things about each other, we can not separate them at all.”

“Ok, we won’t, John relax,” Zach said

“River got so upset when Jimmy mentioned it,”

“That damn kid, I promise I won’t do anything, and Zach, we do need you as much as you need us.”

River and Kali headed into the back yard, Jimmy was out there

“Baby, you should be sitting,” Jimmy said, taking the cat from River “hello, Kali.”

“Alpha,” she said.

“You know you can call me Jimmy.”

She didn’t say anything, 

“Kali why don’t you go see if you can help Cas,” River said. She nodded and headed to Cas.

River sat down in the chair next to her, 

“Are you ok?” Jimmy asked

“I’m bored, I wanna help, and no one will let me,” River said 

“James, my boy,” Zach said

“Hello, father, Gabriel.”

“Hello father, Gabriel,” Cas said when he walked up, 

“Castiel,” they both said.

“James, I need to speak with you,” Zach said.

“Sure,” Jimmy said, kissing River on the top of her head, “I’m going to take her inside.”

“Ok,” River said.

Zach turned and smacked Jimmy, 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Zach growled

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?” Jimmy snapped back

“You told River the plan of her moving back with us,”

“I asked her about it, that was it. She got upset about leaving Dean, their dad, and Cas, so I dropped it.”

“Well, no we can’t because John knows and he says they can’t be separated.”

“Why not?”

“They get sick, the doc thinks it has to do with the white hair.”

“I’ll ask River about it,” Jimmy said, “I’m going to take the cat upstairs and then go find my mate, everyone is here.”

There were games, a ton of food and presents,

“Ok, I know you said not to go crazy, but I couldn’t help it,” Charlie said, handing River a few bags.

“Charlie,” River said, she opened the bags one was mobile with movie monsters on it, the other had a ton of different onesies all to Rivers style, and a few to jimmy’s more conservative style.

Donna came running out, she stopped at John and whispered,

“Daddy?” River asked

“It’s nothing baby girl, continue I’ll be right back,” he said, River nodded, Benny, handed her, his present,

“My mama, she made ’em for ya,” Benny said, pulling out to beautiful hand made afghans one in green the other in purple.

“Tell your mama, thank you, I love them,” River said, smiling. Ash was next, 

“I didn’t know what to get, so um here ya go,” he said.

River pulled out two teddy bears with the twin's names on them 

“Ash, thank you,” River said, “you guys are the best.” 

“So, who picked the names?’ Gabriel asked

“I did,” River said. 

“I picked the middle names,” Jimmy said.

“I think they are cute, different but not weird,” Kali said smiling at River, 

“Kali, no one asked you,” Zach said.

“And no one asked you,” River snapped back

“River, we talked about this, ignore him,” Jimmy said.

“Sorry,” she said, kissing Jimmy.

Madison came walking outback followed by her squad, and John 

“What are you doing here?’ River asked.

“We didn’t get an invite, and it’s not every day one of you gets pregnant,” Madison said.

“You need to leave,” Jimmy said.

“Why?” she asked

“My son asked you to leave, and my daughter in law doesn’t seem to happy about you being here wither,” Zach said.

“Whatever, let’s go,” she said, walking back into the house.

“What was that about?” Cas asked

“I don’t know, I’m sorry guys, I need to lay down,” River said, standing up.

“I’ll help you,” Jimmy said

“It’s ok, stay here, I’m just tired.” 

Jimmy nodded, knowing not to push too much.

Everyone left not too much longer after River laid down, Jimmy came in to check on her,

“Baby, you ok?” he asked.

“Just need a nap,” she said.

“Ok, I brought the stuff up, I’ll let you put it away, later.”

“Come lay with me,” River winced.

“What is it?” Jimmy asked.

“Nothing just keep getting a pain that’s all.”

“What kind of pain?”

“It’s nothing just gas, most likely.” she made a face again.

“Baby, that’s not gas.”

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked into my life  
> like you had always lived there,  
> like my heart was a home  
> built just for yours
> 
> -A. R. Asher

** Chapter 15 **

Jimmy ran around the room grabbing their hospital bag that River had put together just in case, he called for Cas and Dean telling them that River was in labor, she kept insisting that she was and if she was it was still too early to head to the hospital.

Jimmy ran down the stairs with all their stuff, Dean went to get their dad, Cas waited with River.

“What does it feel like?” Cas asked.

“Like I have gas, but tighter,” she said shrugging.

“There’s no harm in going,” Cas said 

“I know, we don’t need to freak out about it,” she said 

“Jimmy isn’t the best in stressful situations.”

“I noticed,” River said head out of the room and down the stairs.

John and Donna were at the bottom of the steps,

“Baby girl, are you ok?” John asked

“I’m fine, Daddy, but I don’t think Jimmy is,” she said.

“No harm in going make sure they are ok,” Donna said nodding.

“You are coming, right?” River asked

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Donna said with a big smile.

They had to take two cars to fit everyone.

“Baby, I know you don’t think, are you ok?”

“I think you might be right, but it’s too soon we still have a few more weeks,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Oh shit, ok, umm breath, oh shit,” Jimmy said

“Maybe Dean should have driven,” Cas said.

“I’m fine to drive,” Jimmy said, breathing a bit heavier.

“Relax, she’s fine,” Dean said, turning around.

“Alpha I’m fine, I promise,” River said, squeezing Cas’ hand.

They pulled into the parking lot, John pulled up next to them.

“Are you ok?” John asked

“I wish everyone would stop asking me….” River took a deep breath, “shit, my water broke, or I’m peeing.”

“Can you stop it?” Donna asked.

River shook her head, 

“Ok so yeah that’s your water,” Donna said, taking her hand.

“Jimmy?” River asked, looking for him.

Jimmy passed out on the ground, John scooped him up, and they headed into the hospital, they hooked River up to monitors, while Jimmy was being checked out next to her.

“Is he going to be ok?” River asked, tears in her eyes, Benny’s mom was her nurse and was tending to Jimmy

“Sweetheart he will be fine, just a shock that’s all,” she said.

“Now let see how those pups are doing,” she said, looking at Rivers monitors, “everything looks good the contractions are still pretty far apart.”

“What does that mean?” Cas asked.

“We have time.”

“What if I need to shift, I’m having a hard time controlling it,” River said.

“It’s ok the whole team knows or are wolves,’ she said.

River relaxed at the news. Cas held her hand, talking her through the contractions. Jimmy was still passed out next to her. 

“Are you sure he’s ok?” River asked

“I got him,” John said, he smacked him hard across the face. 

Jimmy jumped up off the bed and growled looking around,

“We needed to wake you up,” John said with a shrug.

“Oh, Rivvie, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Cas was here,” 

“He’s been a better boyfriend twice now.”

“It’s ok, my love..” she took a deep breath.

“Is there anything I can do?”

River shook her head and tried to breathe, the monitor started beeping.

Mrs. Lafayette came running in, she had a stern look.

“Is everything ok?” John asked.

“I need to speak with the doctor,’ she said leaving the room, 

“Daddy?’River said

“It’s ok, baby girl, I’ll go find out,” John said, leaving the room.

They had been at the hospital for three hours, and everything was fine, what was happening now?

River looked at Dean, he smiled at her.

“It’s going to be ok Riv,” he said, taking her other hand.

“Remember when we were little, and we would shift?”

“We would run away from Mom and Dad, and Dad would shift to get us to stop, how old were we?’ River said

“You two were four,” Donna said, smiling “I carried you home by the scruff a few times,” she pointed at Dean, they laughed.

“You could shift at four? We did do our first shift until we were, ten,” Jimmy said.

“They are special, Doc thinks it has to do with why they have white hair, one night when they were about ten-month-old I went to check on them, found them in their wolf form, playing in their crib,” John said. Smiling as he walked back into the room.

“Is that when they first shifted?” Cas asked

“I think so, they shifted back when they fell asleep.” John said “scared the hell outta Mary one morning,”

River laughed, the nurse and Doc came into the room, 

“We are going to take the pups out now,” Doc said.

“Why?” Jimmy asked

“It seems a bit stressed, we don’t wanna add to it.”

“Jimmy can come, right?” River asked.

“Yes, he can come, we are taking her down now,” the nurse said to John.

“We love you,” Donna said as they wheeled her down the hall.

Jimmy woke up his head was pounding, 

“Hey, there sleepyhead,” River said, she was holding a pup,

“Oh, I missed it,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, but we got it all on camera, you passing out and everything.”

“Oh baby I am so sorry, I didn’t know that would happen,”

“It’s ok, her hold your son, Jett William,” River said, smiling. 

“Oh Rivvie, he’s got your white hair,” Jimmy said 

“But your blue eyes, Luna too,” River said, pointing to the baby Dean was holding.

“There are perfect,” Jimmy said smiling,

“Here,” Dean said, Jimmy, handed Jett off to Donna how couldn’t get enough of each pup.

“Wow, River we made them,” Jimmy said, “I want more.”

“Slow down, let’s enjoy these two first,” River said with a laugh.

They went home a few days later, River was happy to be back in her own bed with her pups. Donna was excited to have pups in the house, she was helping River get used to getting up in the middle of the night and feeding and pumping.

“You know I remember the day you and Dean were born, shock the hell out of all of us, all that white hair. I wasn’t surprised when these two were born with it.” She said, smiling down at Luna.

“I was hoping they got moms blonde hair or even Jimmy’s dark hair, but I guess being different isn’t that bad,” River said.

“You nervous about the wedding in a few days?” Donna asked.

“Yeah, I’m more nervous about the mating bite to honest.”

“That’s nothing, you two have already mated, this is just a formality makes the bond stronger.”

“I know, and I don’t wanna leave the twins, the honeymoon I’m excited but..”

“Don’t worry your Dad and I will take good care of them.”

River nodded, they left the nursery.

** Wedding Day **

River and Cas had to spend the night away from Jimmy and Dean, they were not happy about it, but it gave them time to bond, even more, they had come best friends since, Jimmy and he had come to the house, they loved hanging out together.

Dean and Jimmy stayed at a hotel while River and Cas remained at the house, Jimmy had offered to stay with the pups, but River said she would be calling all the time and need to stay with them, she was worried enough about the honeymoon she didn’t want to add to it.

The morning of the wedding everyone was running around getting everything read the photographer wanted to photos of River and Cas while they got ready, with the pups and everyone, he told River as annoying as it was she would thank him later, and to pretended like he was there for most of it.

Jimmy and Dean paced out in the back yard waiting for their omegas to come out and greet them, it was a small ceremony the whole pack showed up, even Bennys mom got time off to come, she was watching over the twins with Donna, the music started, Jimmy and Dean looked up.

River was stunning in an all-black wedding dress Jimmy smiled and wiped a tear she looks beautiful, Cas beside her, in white tux looking handsome Dean smiled watching the both of them walk towards them. 

They had written their own vows Jimmy went first,

“You look stunning, my vows are short love you and I never believed in the true mates or soul mate thing until I met you and I knew the second I saw you before I got out of the car that you were for me, like you were made specifically for me, I swear to always protect and cherish you, love and respect you, make sure you always feel wanted and loved, I have a quote from F. Scott Fitzgerald I would like to read I think it fits.”

“I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect and it’s these things Id believe in even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn’t all that she should be. But of course, the real reason is that I love her and that’s the beginning and end of everything.”

River wiped her eyes, 

“Ok how do I top that?” she said with a laugh, 

“I didn’t think true mates were real either, I kind of hoped it was, and it was real, I saw you and never wanted to leave, I promise to love and honor you, to respect your authority as my alpha to the best of my ability and to always be by your side, I too have a quote that I found,”

“In you,

I have finally found all I never dared dream I could deserve or have- the kind of love that is rare. 

Being known in a way that touches the deepest parts of me.

Accepted in a way that blows my mind.

In you,

The love I have always desired to give now has a place to call home.

I have been a skeptic, but you are my undeniable miracle.

The questions don’t matter anymore.

We have finally found each other, and that is enough.”

“How are we going to top that,” Dean joked 

“Cas, I don’t know how to tell you how much I love you, but I will try to show you, every day as long as we live, as your alpha I promise to love, cherish and respect you, protect you always,”

“Dean, I never thought that I would end up with an alpha like you, I love you, and thank you, I as you omega promise to love, honor and respect you to the best of my ability for as long as we live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along I hope you enjoyed it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wolves Fall in Love - River Winchester Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160910) by [Informative_Dandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy)




End file.
